A throne of silver, a crown of bronze
by GwenynGwanunig
Summary: Rhaenyra, Danaerys's older sister has come to help her sister conquer Westeros. Ireyne left the North to start anew and finds herself amidst the Targaryen's. The three are now at the head of a new breeze spilling across Westeros. However, they are to learn that their journey will be a harsh and long one.
1. Chapter 1

" You're serious?" Rhaenyra frowns at Danaerys. Her younger sister nods. " They seemed to hate me for a moment. I walked in and called their names but they just spit fire at me and growled. My own children."

Rhaenyra smiles sadly and then carressed Danaerys's shoulders. " I understand your pain, my sweet sister, but their reaction is understandable as well. They are being punished for something Drogon did and you are the one who put them there. Surely they see you as the one who did them wrong."

Danaerys shocks back at that, brows drown and face angry. " I did it to protect them, to make sure that the people of Meereen are safe and that they are not killed by an angry crowd."

-"Danaerys." Rhaenyra tries to hush her.

" No!" I've heard enough. Greyworm." The man in question steps to stand next to her.

" Please bring my sister to her rooms, i've need to be alone."

As Greyworm is ready to take her arm Rhaenyra tears herself loose. " I am not one of your subjects to command, Danaerys. Mother of dragons and queen you might be, but you are my younger sibling."

" You accused me of Rhaegal's and Vyserion's anger." Danaerys spits, hands clenched.

Rhaenyra, purple eyes blazing spits back. " I did not such thing! I never said I did not understand why you did what you had to do, I only wanted to point out the fact that I understand their feelings as well! "

For a moment anger stands in the air and then Rhaenyra's face relaxes and becomes blank.

" My apologies my queen, if i have overstepped my bounds I apologize. I shall leave you to your duties." With a whirl the oldes Targaryen turns, heels clacking on the pavement.

" Rhaeny..!" Danaerys sighs as she watches her sister go.


	2. Chapter 2

Past

Her horse shrugged it's head in annoyance as they approached the gates to Meereen. Rhaenyra took no mind of it but merely started with mouth wide open to the city.

It'd been a while since she'd had the dream where three eggs had been born in fire in the bosom of her sister's body and though she'd thought it but an imagination until rumors flew about of a mysterious young woman called the " Mother of Dragons." Rhaenyra was the oldest of the three remaining Targaryen, one year older then Vyserys, and she'd soon enough left for Meereen, where her sister was supposed to be.

A small pang of grief made itself known when she'd thought of Vyserys. Though foolish and even cruel, he was her brother and she'd loved him but he was foolish and cruel sometimes so it surprised her not when he died young.

He'd hit Danaerys once when they were younger and when she'd discovered he'd hit her more then once, she'd beaten him up so bad he was stuck in bed for several days. Ever since that moment he had not dared lay a hand on their youngest sibling again.

And then he'd sent her away to " earn" for the family and sh'd lost sight of them.

The moment she entered Meereen, she pulled her cape over her head. She had the same hair as her little sister, although hers was more silver. Her eyes were, unlike the blue of Danaerys, the purple her targaryen kin was known for.

She tended to wear her silverwhite hair loose or in a braid, unlike the constructions Danaerys wore on her head. A small pin of the threeheadeddragon was securely tied to her braid.

She wore a grey tunicdress that came to midcalf and below she wore simple boots. Rhaenyra had never learned to fight, but she'd learned to fight with a dagger early on, when she'd been sent away to provide for her family by Vyserys. The moments she had no food she'd scavenge for food and even hunt if necessary.

Still today she was not amazing at it, but enough to protect herself and survive.

As soon as she was inside Meereen, she stepped of the horse and left it with it's owner and then made her way oto the top of Meereen's pyramid.

It surprised her how many guards were in the city, standing along the walls and the way to the royal base and immediately she knew these must be the Unsullied. She entered the castle quite easily, her footsteps pounding hollowly on the stone. Her cape still securely hefted on her head, she made her way into the throneroom.

The conversation in the room dimmed as she walked forward. -" Who are you? " One asked. " What do you want from our queen?"

-" I have business with her." Rhaenyra spoke, eyes glittering menacingly. She had no chance to put another step forward or swords and spears were brandished at her. A man with curly hair brandished his sword and touched her throat, nearly. A small drop of blood made it's way to her chest.

" **Take this ingrat away**." Spoke another of the men in Old Valyrian. " **Who are you to decide for me ?** " Rhaenyra spit back in Old Valyrian and for a moment all fell silent. " **How dare you to speak so lowly to one of House Targaryen?!** "

The man laughed. " The only of House Targaryen is Queen Danaerys Stormborn, Mother of Dragons,.."

-" You are wrong!" Rhaenyra spit and then tore of her cape. A collective gasp resounded in the room as the subject of Rhaenyra's attention paled. - " Rhae..Rhaenyra?" Danaerys whispered.

" Hello my little sister." Rhaenyra whispered and then smiled.

" Out!" Danaerys ordered. Everyone looked at her. " Do I have to repeat myself?" she snarled. Sensing their queen's mood eveyrone quickly left the throneroom.

Then Danaerys,queen of Meereen, walked down the steps and ran at her sister, flying in her arms as she'd done when she was little. " My sweet sister." Rhaenyra whispered, and wrapped her arms around Danaerys and hugged her until she was convinced she was real.

" I thought you dead."Danaerys mumbled, voice suspiciously high and uneven. Rhaenyra's eyes started watering. " So did I, Danny, so did I."


	3. Chapter 3

" Why are you travelling to Meereen?" The man's face is joyful and perhaps a little too interested. Iryene shrugs back her brown blonde curly hair and then smiles dispassionately.

" I just needed a change of environment." -" Yet from Westeros is a far way to here."

Ireyne smiled again and then turned to the landscape around her, the moving of the cart lulling her into her memories.

past:

" Jon!" Ireyne smiled, face red with the old air the North was k known for. Said subject, Jon Snow, turned and hen smiled at her. " Ireune, what are you doing at Winterfell?" Iryengrinned. " Helping old Harry with his deliveries of course." Jon smiled. Then a small white ball of fluff crawled to them and before Jon could say anything, Iryentook hold of the small pup. " Hi, little one, how are you?" Jon smiled at his friends antics and hen presented the small wolf as Ghost.

Ireyne smiled and passed the small cub back to Jon, who tangled Ghost in his robes and then followed.

" Come, see me, I need to speak with you tonight Ireyne whispered before leaving. They'd been friends for years and as they grew up Jon started to flirt with Ireyne. That meant he must feel something like love for her right?

That evening Ireyne waited outside the walls of Wintefell. Her long light brown; almost blonde hair laid loosely on her shoulders, well passed her hips and he'd tied it in a braid. High cheekbones turned slightly rosy with the gold and longing brown eyes searched he landscape.

Ireyne worn her favourite dress, a white one with al long brown cape with fur.

When she'd heard the creaking of branches she'd know Jon had come.

"They're you are. " she smiled. Jon looked around and then back at her. " Why do you wish to speak with me?"

Ireyne blushed. " You see..? I.." Jon moved closer and then took hold of her arms. " Let's sit." the young girl nodded. " Okay. When both were seated she looked at him. " Jon, I love you."

Silence filled the dark night and then Jon breathed heavily. " It's very kind Ireyne, but I don't." The brown haired woman's heart stuttered. " O..Oh."

" You are very sweet and beautiful, but I don't feel the same. also I'm leaving for the wall soon." Jon continued. Ireyne tried to smile and then swallowed. " I understand." She stood and took a few steps and hen turned. " I wish you good luck with your journey to the wall, Jon Snow. Be safe." Before he could say anything she turned and walked away briskly, tears hot on her face.

Present:

Ireyne smiled away the memory and then smiled softly at the man. " Just a change of pace. That's all." Before he could answer her dismissive answer the pyramid of Meereen appeared before them.

She stood quickly and then jumped of the cart, quickly stepping into the full street of Meereen.

She hoped this would be a new beginning for all of them.


	4. Chapter 4

With a huff Ireyne pulled back her hair, picking up the broom and sweeping the dust and sand from the stone.

It was a menial task but it kept Ireyne's from questions she did not wish to ask.

The soft falls of footsteps made her fall out of her reverie.

" You're new here, are you?" The man, who she recognized as one of the leader's of the houses of Meereen, stepped forward, face smiling but something in his eyes she did not like.

He stepped forward robes billowing and reached a hand out to her. " Ser!" A voice baked and then appeared a young woman, hair as silver white as er sister and eyes as purple as the flowers outside." The leader in question crumpled back under the scrutiny of the young woman and cleared his throat.

" The queen will see you now" She spoke, face blank .

the man nodded and then went on is way, nearly running out of the the way. Ireyne huffed, long brown hair falling around her face as her heart baterred against her chest.

"are you okay?" The young woman asked. Ireyne nodded " I am your grace." -" Pssh, you can Danaerys your grace, you might call me just Rhaenyra. You're new here, aren't you?" Her eyes searched the young woman's face.

" you are very beautiful, have they ever told you that?" Ireyne blushed.

" yes, my lady. My name is Ireyne." *Rhaneyra grinned. " Welcome then, Ireyne, to Meereen."

The two young women shook hands and then Rhaenyra helped her up. " Come on, let's go."


	5. Chapter 5

"He's her toy, it's not possible otherwise." Ireyne frowned and then continued to put down the clothes on Rhaneyra's bed.

-" Come, Ireyne, sit, you are not my servant nor my slave."

" I know your race, but I need to get this work fixed. You and her grace have bee nothing but kind to me but.."

-"But what?" Danaerys answered and then walked in, stepping past the young brown haired woman as she owed hastily.

" What pleasure do I owe your visit to?" Rhaneyra turned, face serious, but a small smile pursed on her lips. Danaerys smiled back and then took a seat in one of the chairs in the room; "do I need a reason to visit my oldolder sister? Come, Ireyne, sit with us, I'm in need of your stories ."

Ireyne smiled politely and then sat on the bed.

" So what were you two talking about." Rhaneyra raised her brows. " We talked about Daario Nahaarys." Danaerys looked at them with a suggestive look. " Daario?" Rhaneyra laughed.

"For al his handsomeness I don't get along with your tomboy. He seems t not like me either."

"It's not that he doesn't like you; It's merely that he is worried about me./"

" Your deer daario seems to think its okay to roll over me like I am his servant. You are his queen, but I am a princess and I don't tolerate his uncouth presence any more. The next time I will have him removed."

Danaerys turned to Ireyne. " they really, dont' like each other, do the?" Ireyne smiled; " I think it is a lost cause your grace."

As Rhaenyra kept on mumbling both Danaerys and Irene smiled, the light illuminating he otherwise still room.


	6. Chapter 6

PAST

Tell me why we are here, Danny?" Danaerys smiled as her sister Rhaneyra walked behind her, trying t place her feet so that she would not touch any rocks

The view was truly spectacular. The sea breeze fluttered their hair slightly.. I was a . It was a beautiful day, and Rhaenyra had no idea what they did there.

" I want you to meet my children."

Rhaenyra's heart thudded in her chest. " your children, you mean.." Danaerys smiled. " Come." She took Rhaenyra's hand and then walked p the hill. She waited for Rhaenyra to be next to her and then looked out over the sea.

They stood still for a while on sound at all when suddenly a cry alerted her to something coming near them.

Barely had Rhaenyra blinked or a large black shape flew overhead. Rhaenyra laughed unbelievingly. " They have grown!"

She was surprised to find they were nearly as large as ponies now. Danaerys smiled. "They grow quickly. Come, I'll introduce you. " The large shape, larger then the other two flew over then again and then dropped down. Danaerys held out her hand and the creature started walking towards her.

" This is Drogon." she whispered. Rhaenyra took a slight step back, not knowing what to think.

When another thump resounded behind her, another dragon, cream and golden, made a small noise in his throat and the started to walk forward.

Rhaenyra turned, eyes soft and smiling. "Hello." she whispered. The dragon continued stalking towards her and then stopped a few inches from her. Danaerys smiled. "That is Vyserion."

" Vyser.. After Vyserys. " Danaerys nodded. " He will be different. He will do what Vyseris could not."

"Hello Vyserion." Rhaenyra spoke in Valyrian. The dragon's eyes were focused on her and then he sniffed her hand. Rhaenyra grinned, sitting down softly . Another moment he looked at her and then he made another shrieking noise ndn batted his wings into the sky.

The last dragon, green and just as beautiful, observed her from a distance and then sniffed her clothes. He blinked and then turned and flew off as well.

The largest of the three looked at her for a while and then bumped his nose against danaerys hand before flying off, following his brothers.

The next time Rhaenyra went with Danny, Vyserion dropped down and sat in the vicinity of Rhaneyra.

She cannot yet say that she has a bond with the dragons or with one particular dragon like Daaners does with Drogon but they seem to like her, especially Vyserion and she's growing fonder of him as the weeks pass by


	7. Chapter 7

It is merely an accident then anything else really. Ireyne finds herself near the pyramid by chance. She can hear the rustling of the chains in the distance and her heart goes out to them.

How the door is open she doesn't know, only that before she knows it, she flails her arms and then she is falling down dusty stone stairs. She shields her face from the fall she has down the stairs and then eventually stops, groaning in pain.

It's dark and no one hears her. The only thing she can hear is her own breathing and her own heart. And then fire illuminates her face. She immediately shrinks back but to her surprise the green dragon doesn't attack her.

He merely looks upon her, curious and then she hears he clinking of chains and she knows his brother has joined them.

Rhaegal huffs at her, face appearing closer and closer, teeth showing, but he merely scratches something beside her and breathes deeply, his warm breath illuminating her face ad then turns, following Vyserion back in the darkness. Only when they have left does she realize he has torn he clothes that were stuck in the chains.

The following time when she descends she finds Tyrion has come out of the pyramid pale and tired and though she feels slight fear she steps down the steps, ignoring Varys's warnings.

Soon enough the dragons appear and she lays down the meat she has for them and as Vyserion and Rhaegal tear it into two she waits and looks up. Beside her Rhaegal, already growing bigger, stands next to her, head following her gaze.


	8. Chapter 8

_**A/N: music to listen to: Season 5 Soundtrack 09 - Dance of Dragons**_

Rhaenyra breathes hard, Danaerys pulled behind her. For once Dario doesn't say anything about her or to her, only The sons of harpy have surprised them and now, here they are.

Missandei stands next to Danaerys and both look at each other as their enemies approach more and more, a circle of Unsullied protecting them at the moment.

Rhaney ra holds Danaerys' arms, shielding her younger sibling with her body, teeth gritted.

One approaches , screaming and before Daario can react , a dagger appears in in Rhaenyra's hand and with a cry she hits the son of harpy in the face, cutting across his arms and then using the blunt surface to bump on his head.

Danaerys holds on to her dress; fingers clenched in the fabric and for a moment Rhaenyra is reminded of little Danaerys when she was scared.

There seems to be no reprieve ad for a moment it flashes in her mind she's going to die and she hears her sister breathe and Missandei looks at her and squeezes Danaerys's hand and then suddenly a cry and there in flash is Drogon.

He drops down and starts attacking the enemies who are after his mother.

He's grown even larger and more beautiful and Rhaenyra can see on Danaerys's face how glad she is to see him.

As a son of harpy approaches Drogon runs forward and then tears the man in half; yet they don't seem to be fazed by the fire breathing dragon and keep on fighting back. One throws a spear and Drogon screams in pain as it is hits in between his shoulders, fueling his rage.

" Drogon!" Danaerys walks forward before Rhaenyra can hold her back. The queen takes hold of the spear and tears it from her dragon's shoulder and though he roars n her face his looks happy enough.

He's come for her.

An unsullied soldier takes hold of Rhaenyra's arm and turns her behind him to shield her from flying spears and swords and before she knows it Danaerys is on Drogon's back.

" **Vla.** " The word spoken makes Rhaenyra's hair stand on end.

She wouldn't..would she? Rhaenyra's eyes are wide, long braid swinging behind he as Drogon roars again and then starts moving his large body forward, his canter turning into a galop and then he jumps and he is of, large wings batting to take to the skies, the queen on his back.

Everyone stands terrified and disbelieving as their queen dissapears in the distance.

" You should have stopped her." Daario growls. " As if i could!" Rhaenyra snarls back . " Even if I am her sister, Drogon's loyalty to Danaerys is absolute, I doubt he would have taken kindly to me trying to tear Danaerys of his back , no matter how much he likes me."

" You still should have.." -" I was trying to not die and protect Missandei!" Rhaenyra screams. Daario opens his mouth again but Tyrion stops them. " Fighting serves nothing."

" Tell that to loverboy over there." Rhaenyra spits. Then she turns with hurried in the corridors.

Soon enough she finds herself before the door of the Pyramid. She knows that she shouldn't be here, but worry is eating a her and she has the door open and steps inside.

Tears are wet on her cheeks and then she hear steps and a nose touches her cheek. She startles at first, but then she gives in as the nose, golden and cream, comes back, and touches her cheek again, breathing warm air on her face. They've even grown stronger and bigger now, and if only Danny was here to see this.

She hiccups and lets e drag comfort her and then she wraps her arms around his neck as best as she can , or rather the underside of his neck and sniffels.

" Oh Vyserion, what have I done?" He doesn't answer but his eyes say enough.

The breathing of Vyserion calms her down. Then Rhaenyra looks up and nods to herself. " Don't worry, Vyserion, Rhaegal." Both dragons turn their head to listen to her. " I will ring Danny back ,even if it costs me my life."


	9. Chapter 9

_***Music to listen to :Game of Thrones: House Targaryen Theme**_

PART II: Fire and blood

There is a fire. She doesn't realize it at first, because the sky is dark and the insistent arguing of the two men beside her has become a steady companion in these days.

First Jorah and Daario had refused her when she said she'd come with them. But if their was one thing that both Danaerys and Rhaenyra had in common it was their determination.

And here they were, after days and days of travel they found themselves in Vas Dothrak. Night had fallen and they'd been waiting when suddenly large clouds of smoke were the air.

The people directed themselves as if led by an invisible hand and they all folded forwards, running towards the temple in the middle of the city, that was now burning down.

Fire and flames enveloped it; bursting through the roof and windows and then the door broke.

They all stared and then appeared a silhouette she all knew to well. Both Daario and Jorah were dumbfounded staring as their khaleesi walked naked as the day she was born out of the building.

Everyone, from the men to women to children bow at the sight of this foreign goddess. Even Daario and Jorah bow but Rhaenyra does not.

" Rhaenyra!" Daario hisses and holds her back by her arm as she tries to walk forward.

" Don't call me Rhaenyra." She hisses. " You don't know me well enough." At that she tears her arm loose and then stands, dusts of her pants and her top and walks froward.

-"Danaerys!" The oldest Targaryen's voice is like a whip in the air. Danaerys looks up and then sees her angry sister come for her with hurried steps.

But instead of a hissed response the young woman envelops her sister in a hug. " I was so worried about you." Rhaenyra breathes. Danaerys smiles. " I knew you'd come for me." She hugs her sister back and for a moment they stand together.

Gasps resound as flames start to bur Rhaenyra's clothes but she doesn't move. It burns away her clothes until only part of her chest is covered yet she is not burned so it doesn't phase her. " Blood of the dragon indeed." Danaerys murmurs and then wraps her hands around her sisters face. -" Come, we have much to do."

The next day they leave, like one large herd of people. The sound of talking and horses is a familiar sound, it makes Rhaenyra happy.

She's sat atop a brown stallion who throws his head up from time to time and so she shushes it sweetly and let's herself be swayed by his steps and the landscape full of sand and mountains.

She doesn't know how much or how long they're travelling, only that the sun is warm on her face. She can see Danaerys from afar, long white hair a beacon among these strange people.

" She's very special, Khaleesi." She is interrupted from her dreams by a young woman. She is wild, like the other Dothraki but Rhaenyra can't help but think she is a real beauty. Her skin, brown, the brow of leather and chocolate and long black curls hang loosely on her back. Black Kohl lines her eyes and blue stripes decorate her lips and cheeks. She sist atop her horse easily, a large black stallion that she directs with easy hand.

" I"m sorry.' Rhaenyra turns to the young woman. " She's special, the whitehaired beauty." Rhaenyra nods.

" Are you family?" The woman casually speaks, picking conversation up further. The oldest of the two siblings smiles.

" She is my sister." The young woman nods.

" My name is Fireki. But most call me Fi." Rhaenyra nods to her. " Nice to meet you Fi. My name is Rhaenyra."

-" Can you fight, Rhaenyra?" Fi aks. Rhaenyra sighs. -" A little not enough." Fi smiles, curls dancing and falling down her back. " We Dothraki have blood riders. Unfortunately women have never been able to become that. I wish to serve the dragonqueen but I doubt she needs another guard."

Rhaenyra smiles and then pat the woman's shoulder. "Don''t sell yourself short. I'm sure you will be accepted among Danaerys's circle. And if not, I can always use a bodyguard." Then she blinks ad her cheeks redden.

" Of course, if you want to." Fi grins and her eyes dance with gratefulness and hapiness. - " It'd be an honour; khaleesi-sister." The two women continue their trip in companiable silence until someone calls for Fi. " I have to go, but I'll see you later, khaleesi-sister. " Rhaenyra nods, white har swishing in the sun.

"I'll see you later Fi." Then the oldest Targaryen turns forward and drives her horse into a canter to catch up to her sister. The mountains around them are high and though their is not much green, the sight is beautiful.

Outfitted in a lose leggings, boots and a green top, , muvch like Danny, she follows her sister to the front. The only difference between then is the large Targaryen sigil that holds her hair together on the top of her head, before falling down in a long loose braid.

" Where are we going?" Rhaenyra, asks, her horse lulling her into a daze. -" You'll see." Danaerys responds and then is silent again. Their journey doesn't last to too long after that. Soon enough Danaerys hefts her hand to stop.

" Stay here." She says. Rhaenyra frowns ready to open her mouth when Danny tugs on her reins. -" You are coming with me." Daario frowns and then pulls his horse forward. " Your highness, perhaps…."

-" I said only my sister Daario." Danaerys hisses, eyes and face angry. " Only her. You remain here." Daario looks sullen and Rhaenyra looks back at him with her brows raised and ten follows Danaerys.

" You know I still don't like him right?" Rhaenyra whispers. "He is my lover, Rhaenyra, nothing ore." He loves you, yet her never tried to interfere between us. It seems like Daario can't accept I'm more important to you than him. " Danaerys turns. -" More important?" Rhaenyra face grows angry.

" I am your family Danaerys. I thought i meant a little more than just a lover. I don't mean you love me more, I just mean that the love you bear to me is different because you are my sister. it seems Daario cannot accept the fact we are sisters who are close, perhaps because you've been on your own for so long.."

-" Don't need to get angry , Rhaenyra, I know what you mean." Then Rhaenyra's shoulders slump. -" I'm sorry, I'm just tired, I've been travelling for so log with those two arguing I just.." -" It's fine. And you are right. I think he is slightly jealous."

" Pfff men." Both sisters smile and then continue on their journey.

They find themselves at the top of one of the grassy hills when Danaerys stops her horse and bids Rhaenyra to come down.

" Why are we here ?" But Danaerys doesn't answer.

Both stare into the sky and then she hears it. The familiar cry of a dagon is in the air and then she sees him. Drogon ,as black as the night, with small red hues in between his scales and at the end of his wings, but now much larger, almost the size of an adult dragon, comes flying overhead.

The first time Danaerys rode him he was already bigger then her. Rhaenyra knows that when Danaerys rides him now, she will but be slightly visible, that large he has grown.

Drogon makes the sound again and then he flaps his wings and lands. Small sounds come for his throat as his eyes focus on his mother, fins on his neck moving slightly in the air. He tuns his head and a small noise of recognition comes from his mouth. He remembers Rhaenyra.

Rhaenyra smiles uneasily and then gapes when Danaerys steps towards her dragon, positioning herself on his leg and climb on his back. Drogon lies perfectly still , waiting for his mother Danaerys to sit on his back.

When Danaerys is seated, small on the humongous dragons' back. She turns to Rhaenyra and then looks her sister up and down and then holds out her hand.

" You're kidding me." Rhaenyra murmurs.

" Come, Rhaenyra, don't be afraid. " She huffs, clears her throat and then nods. Danaerys looks forward as her older sister approaches the large dragon and then puts a hand on his leg. He turns to her for a moment, but only blinks and then turns his head back forward, waiting.

Th oldest Targaryen walks forward and lays her hand on Drogon's side a second time.

She starts climbing up mindful of his body , until she stands half on his back, on foot wrapped over his side. Then she seats herself, scurries forward until she is seated behind Danaeys.

" Hold on." The khaleesi whispers.

Barely has Danaerys said to hold on or she bows slightly forward. -" Suves." Then the dragn beneath them starts moving, face and neck moving left and right and his large arms with wings starts to crawl forward, backlegs pounding on the ground and taking up speed.

Drogon starts to take up a canter and Rhaenyra can feel him moving beneath her, his tail swishing as he starts to run faster and faster. Then he spreads his wings and he is in the air.

Rhaenyra holds on tightly as he starts to move his wings to take up height Her arms are cramping as she holds onto Danaerys but her heart, her heart feels free.

It is wondrous; flying n a dragon's back. She looks left and right, watching the world below them move as her hair moves around her, carressing face and she fees Drogon beneath her, reacting to Danaerys's every move.

Soon enough the mountains come into sight and Drogon screeches, announcing his presence and she wonders how the people beneath them must love their khaleesi, capable of wonders. She sees their stunned faces as the dragon flies over them and away; flying over the mountains. Then he veers right, flying in a circle until he finally stops before the khalasar, back legs spread out, upperbody slightly backwards, wings beating and enveloping the world below in shadow.

Drogon drops down with a large thud, large enough to feel like a mountain moving and roars. He looks to his left, head moving forward so that Danaerys becomes visible and then the world falls still.

Danaerys sits slightly up and away so that Rhaenyra can be seen behind her. Rhaenyra sits slightly up, on her knees and Danaerys turns and holds her hand as climbs down Drogon's back, the dragon turning back to her and blinking, standing silently until she is on her feet.

Then Danaerys watches as Rhaenyra steps away and then Drogon roars and Danaerys speaks in Dothraki. Rhaenyra doesn't understand much of it but she knows that it must be beautiful.

" We have an army. Now let's go home."


	10. Chapter 10

The door opens and already she can hear their huffing. Rhaegal and Vyserion wait for Ireyne's daily visits now that Rhaenyra is gone as well.

The dragons grow larger everyday and for Ireyne it gets more and more difficult to give them food, yet it is something that has made her a friend to the dragons, especially Rhaegal who comes to her first and lets her pet him while he eats.

Today she is barely down the middle of the stairs when the fire in Rhaegal's mouth illuminates the world around him. He has become beautifl, large and green with golden hues in his scales and wings, and the fins on his neck. Long spiked horns now protude from his head and she knows he is nearing an adult dragons size.

A small noise in the back of his throat makes it clear to her he is happy to see her and she senses Vyserion is there as well though he as become slightly sullen since that lady Rhaenyra is gone.

Ireyne lets them eat and smiles at them. " Don't worry, I am a sure your mother wil be back soon."

She sits on the stairs and then Rhaegal meeps slightly, a noise she's tarted to recognize as a beacon, both one of happiness and sadness depending on their mood. Rhaegal shifts closer and then his head comes closer and he bumps into her slightly, too big now, his head is nearly the size of her body, yet she braces for his impact and then sighs.

Her hand hovers above his head before she strokes him slightly. Vyserion looks from farther away, still interested in his food. Then Ireyne looks up to the entrance. " Where are you, my ladies?"


	11. Chapter 11

_***Music to listen to: Game of Thrones Season 6 OST - 13. Reign**_

Another tremble, another sound of the catapults pulling stones and fire loose on Meereen. With each tremble Ireyne cringes, slightly bunching over as she helps Danaerys into her clothes.

" You are not used to war, are you?"

-"Where I come from, the north, it was always relatively peaceful, Your Grace, I'm not used to actual besieging, except reading it in stories."

" It is fine, you will see. Come, Missandei will bring you to safety." Outside the young chocolate coloured woma smiles and Ireyne faintly smiles back. Her curls bounce around her head like a crown and again Ireyne thinks how kind and beautiful Missandei looks. If only Greyworm would take the chance to court her..

Rhaenyra sighs. The pulling of catapults has almost become monotonous. Tyrion and Danaerys are arguing what to do. Then Missandei arrives back. " I've brought Ireyne to the selters, she should be fine."

Rhaenyra perks up at this, her attention on the young woman. -" What shelter?"

" That in the east of the city. " Rhaenyra's eyes widen. -" The east? The sons of harpy are coming through there! I have to warn her and the inhabitants."

\- "Rhaenyra!" Danaerys screams after her as she takes of running. Yet she doesn't hear. The oldest Targaryen, runs and runs, feet pounding on the street, hair swinging left and right.

Soon enough she can hear screaming and low and behold , The sonq of harpy have decided to come wreak havoc. They are approaching a young woman and her child that she keeps against her side.

Rhaenyra turns, no Unsullied in sight to help them and so she searches for a way to help the woman. A large ladder stands against a house, yet, filled to the brim with pots full of earth and stone. Now, with the houses blackened by ashes, it is unsteady and so Rhaenyra pushes her full weight into it. The wood creaks and then the ladder starts moving.

Before the masked men approaching the woman can say anything, the wooden structure knocks him in the back. Taking him down.

\- " Thank you, your highness." The woman sobs. -" It's fine, go and bring yourself to safety." The mother nods, brown skin gleaming in the sun and then she hefts her baby son on her arms and runs away.

It is chaos in the streets and Rhaenyra looks everywhere, stops people, but no one had seen Ireyne. She hears a familiar cry and over her in a flash , wings batting greatly, appears Drogon, flying over her head and bathing everything in shadow.

She can hear his roar and hears the thump of his coming down from the sky. For a moment she looks up, purple eyes focusing on where Danaerys is and then she turns, ready to leave and find Ireyne.

And then she hears a sound that warms her blood, the three dragons in the sky, answering each others' call.

Smoke is thick in the streets and Rhaenyra doesn't know how long she's been searching only that she can seen nothing. She coughs, hand before her mouth and blinks, eyes watery from the smoke. She finds herself in an open place, a market of some kind. However, there is no sound, and the market is too eerily silent for this time of the day. Especially with the masters attacking Meereen.

-" Ireyne?" But the oldest siblings' call remains unanswered. For a moment all is silent but there is in a flash the unmistakable sound of swords being drawn. There are dozens of them, masked men and their helpers, face drawn in glee.

Rhaenyra realizes they have come for her.

Rhaenyra's white-silver hair is indication enough of her bloodline and family. She knows what a blow it will be to Danaerys should something happen to her or worse should she die.

Her mind, searches for a way out, now that panic has not yet taken over her logic. Unfortunately there is no way out. Rhaenyra grabs hold of the small knife in her shirt, but knows it will not be much. Not against these bastards.

-" We have you now, my Lady." The men hiss, preening in glee. Her heart, her very mind and soul scream for help, anyone, anything and then...suddenly, she hears it, seemingly something that answers. It is a notion, an intuition on the inside and it is here. For a moment she wonders what the feeling is and then she hears the angry roar of a dragon, loud, filling the skies like thunder and she sees him.

Vyserion has come to her rescue.

Large, almost fully grown now, a cream almost golden colour with reddish hues in his scales, his body, fins and his wings. Black vertical stripes run on the sides of his neck, followed by the light reddish almost orange and golden hues. The below side of his neck is the light beige-cream colour and large spike-like horns, the same beige-light sand colour protrude from his head. Around them are other spike-like scales and she can't help but think how handsome he is.

Vyserion, like a bringer of chaos, arrives, his head bowed forward and his wings beating rapidly and strongly as he comes flying closer and closer. He bows slightly backward and she feels it before she knows it and then a see of fire spits from his mouth, burning everything and everyone below.

She jilts back ,down on her knees and she can already hear others coming, her enemies voices multiplying, and as they arrive, she knows their burned comrades will not deter them .

But then there he is, Vyserion, and with a roar he drops down heavy on a house, that crumbles beneath his weight. Wings spread he roars to the sky, loud angry, victorious and then he jumps down and he is right in front of her.

A cry escapes one of the men as he comes running, sword raises but her dragon is quicker and Vyserion moves quickly with his winged arms forward, body and neck moving threateningly. He opens his mouth and tears the man's head straight off. Rhaenyra feels queezy for a moment but she has no time to react because more are coming.

The oldest Targaren gasps, hair hanging in her face as Vyserion brutally attacks the men around her, not giving them any chance to attain her. And then he turns to her for a moment. She isn't sure what to do until he bows his head almost around her and then spits fire to the nearest soldiers arriving.

When he back up, until his body is beside her and he bows slightly down she understands. Vyserions' teeth show, he growls, tail swishing as she scrambles up and then limps to his side.

Rhaenyra steps up next to him, worries her lip and then touches his side hesitantly. Uneasy, she breathes hard and then steps up his left wing, like she has seen Danaerys do, and starts walking forward, hands stretched out as she hesitantly puts step by step, hunched over. Then when she is high enough, she puts her hands where his wings sprout from his body, hesitates for a moment and then moves her hand forward, trembling and takes hold of the spikes protruding from next to his fins. She walks forward, until her other hands touches the other side and grasps the spikes on his back. Then with trembling legs, Rhaenyra sinks to her knees, positioning her legs on either side of Vyserion until she is seated right where the fins stops, snug in between his wings. She lays on his back; upperbody slightly upwards so she can see. She grasps hold of the spikes between the moving fins with trembling fingers.

Vyserion's body still moves , breathing deep, fins in his neck slightly moving ad he still growls menacingly at the soldiers coming near.

Then as soon as he feels she is seated right enough the golden dragon turns and starts mving his large winged arms forward, another roar coming from his mouth, loud and low, startling everyone around him as as he starts taking up speed. He walks faster and faster head and neck moving left and right, crushing the debris beneath his feet and tail and then Rhaenyra tumbles a little forward as his wings spread wide and he starts to go into a canter and then he is running , beating his wings greatly and ten with a small jump he is in the air. Te world becomes smaller and smaller beneath her as as Vyserion's wings take up height.

Rhaenyra breathes deeply, heart pounding as Vyserion roars his victory over the city.

He flies faster and then they are at the gates of Meereen and she sees the Dothraki arriving , led by Daario and the bloodriders and Vyserios bow forward and flies low, roaring low in his throat, startling everyone below. His clawed feet are pulled up lazily as he swerves lower and lower, until he just barely touches Daario with his feet, but an inch away from his horse and hair.

The man turns, angry, yet he grits his teeth for he knows better then to annoy a dragon. He watches in anger and unbridled fury when Rhaenyra looks back at him, moving with the body of Vyserion as he takes up height. A smirk plays on her lips.


	12. Chapter 12

_***Music to listen to: Game of Thrones Season 6 OST - 13. Reign**_

The shelter that Missandei had brought her to didn't survive long. The catapults had destroyed it easily enough and here she is, running as fast as she can.

Left and right she sees buildings and streets littered with smoke, ashes and fire, debris everywhere and people running, wounded, both alive and dead.

Ireyne searches her way through the city until she finds herself on the outskirts of the city. It is silent here, yet she can't help but think an ambush might come up on her soon enough. She limps slightly, skirts shredded and loose and for a moment she is still, unmoving, head against the stones.

Then Ireyne hears it, the cry of a dragon in he distance and she wonders at the tugging in her chest and heart. Why is a dragon here?

The building above her is torn to pieces, stone flying everywhere as a large shape lands on the stone wall. Ireyne blinks and then looks up to the shadow blocking out the sun. To her surprise it is a green dragon that looks down at her.

" R...Rhaegal?" she whispers. He looks at her and then slowly climbs down, large wings covering her, until he is in frotn of her. He's grown even larger, and she is barely big enough to envelop his head now. He is a beautiful green, and on his neck she can see black vertical stripes followed by the dark green colour turning lighter. He has the same looks as his brother, sandy horns protuding from his head, yet he is a dark green, here and there some hues lighter followed by green. His wings turns a lighter green at the ends, as turn Vyserion's more golden and his belly and belowside of his neck a re the same cream colour as his brother.

He huffs in her face and blinks and she wonders until she can hear Drogon in the distance call. She wonders why he is here when he should be with them but then Rhaegal looks up and back to her and again to the sky and to her and then she knows.

" Okay." She climbs up part of the wall he still sits on, shoes broken of her feet and then grips hold of his underbelly. Or rather she tries. His neck follows her and pushes her slightly up, so that her arms are half around his neck.

She hangs half of the green dragon, like a piece of rope hanging from the side of a horse. She has nowhere to put her feet on and she strembles with strength that tries to hold her up by only her arms around rhaegals neck.

The green dragon, standing part on the ground and on the wall huffs softly, hanging forward, and tries not to move. Finally Ireyne has enough strength to hefts herself up, her upperbody now in between his left-wing and neck. Her feet still grasp air when suddenly Rhaegal snaps his mouth and a small growl escapes him, teeth bared.

" ….reyne!" She recognizes Missandei's voice in the distance. " Ireyne come down!" She calls again. Tyrin is with her. " Miss Ireyne, perhaps... "

But Rhaegal, who has always been calm around his friends, roars at suddenly lurches forward, arms and legs pounding towards the council and then he opens his mouth wide and roars at them. Ireyne heaves, Body swinging as she still hangs off the dragon and nearly sliding down when he walks forward. She is in a difficult position yet Rhaegal doesn't seem to mind she hangs between his neck and wing, he simply starts down and his temper reminds her that Rhaegal, though calm, is still wilder then Vyserion, who is utamable when he wants to.

Rhaegal still makes low angry screeches in his throat and then quits, tail swishing in agitation. Missandei tries again. " Ireyne, come, we can find you a better place to hide. You can come with us."

Face flushed , and trying to turn her head without loosing her concentration, she says: "Hide and what? Do nothing? I've done nothing long enough."

Then wth a last huff she pulls herself completely up the green dragons' body , crawling froward until she is seated beween his wings, only her face is turned to his tail. She turns slowly, skirt tearing slightly on the spikes protruding from his back and then, with several tries, she finally climbs forward correctly and she sits.

She is finallt seated, feels the dragon breathing and something clicks in place. Barely is she seated or Rhaegal growls and that turns intop a roar and then he starts moving forward, pushing his way through the Unsullied and Missandei and he walks faster, pushes his way through the streets and starts running.

With gritted teeth Ireyne holds on tight, head down until her vision is filled with only the moving red fins on hjis neck. Rhaegal runs still faster, climbing up a house and breaking it under his weight until he spreads his wings and is off, Ireyne's body moving with is as he flies vertically into the air.

He beats his large wings lazily until he makes a noise in his throat, flying lazily in the sky and then his cry is answered and in the distance appears a golden dragon.

Vyserion meets Rhaegal halfway, flying over his bother and then to his ight and Rhaegal crosses under him. To her surprise another figue is on his back. Ireyne looks a little pale, teeth gritted as she holds on tightly.

" Ireyne!" Rhaenyra screams as Vysyrion flies in a bow, wings veering left. Her hair pushes in her face and she calls the woman again. Finally Irene looks up, large brown eye panicked and scared, as the dragon below her picks up spee.

-" Don't worry, Rhaegal will lead you!" Ireyne nods and hen scoots a little up higher until she sees the city of Meereen below.

And then hey hear him. Drogon.

Both bothers don't seem to care, they simply take place net to each other and then take place next to Drogon, following the lead of their brother.

Danaerys sis atop him, and then looks them up and down, Rhaenyra on Vyserion and Ireyne on Rhaegal. Yet she doesn't seem surprised. As three together they are off towards the boats in the distance.

As they approach, Danaerys first, followed by Rhazenyra and Ireyne, Drogon roars again and then dips foward, beatng his wings even faster. Rhaegal and Vyserion need no cue, they simply bow their bodies faster, flying next to each other Then Vyserion roars as well, watching the boats come into view.

They fall into pace easily. Drogon turns, wings beating strongly, Vyserion above him and Rhaegal flying past them to take position up beside him.

Both new riders hold on to their dragons and as three they move towards the army laying siege on Meereen.

Soon enough the three of them arrive carrying precious cargo. Drogon stops near the ships, bowing slightly backwards, Vyserion right beside him, wings beating lazily and overviewing the sea and armies. Rhaenyra looks below her, face determined, and one brow raised.

Rhaegal flies above them and then turns, flying in a circle, slightly screaming, as Ireyne, now much more secure on his back, watches the boats and men surprised at her on his back. His speed takes him quickly in a turn around his brothers and then he finds himself next to Drogon, Ireyne slightly moving forward with the impact of his stopping.

Danaerys surveys the sea below her and then looks up. She looks for a moment at Rhaenyra, seated upon Vyserion, steadily, hands securely holding on to the spikes on his back.

Then Danaerys looks below and blinks again at Rhaenyra who immediately understands.

"Dracarys." The word spoken by both Targaryen's set a salve of fire loose on the world below.

Men scream and boats creak under the burning of the wood. For a moment Drogon stops and then sinks sightly lower and opens his mouth to spit his next sea of fire.

Vyserion ,wings beating lazily, moves his neck, fins moving and then blasts fire after fire. Rhaegal soon enough takes up air and flies off, making noises in his throat as Ireyne surveys the water below.

The men below her watch, spear drawn and then her face sets; angry at the murder of the city she has called home, angry at their daring to even think to attack Mereen.

"Dracarys." Rhaegal, bowing sligthly backward, opens his mouth and immediately spits a waterfall of flames on the men and boat below.

" I think that's enough.' Danaerys says. "We still need boats."

Then she looks up and Drogon flies away, leaving the scene. By now, the council has returned to the place were the negotiations have been held and Danaerys steps of Drogon, ready to speak of what to do next when Rhaegal and Vyserion fly by.

Rhaegal immediately drops down next to Danaerys, snuffs his mothers' clothes and then waits patiently. Ireyne, hair a mess, hefts her leg over his side and awkwardly steps down, clothes torn and shoes halfbroken. Rhaegal looks up and calls to the golden dragon.

Vyserion lands on the building and then jumps down, right beside the council on the other side. Rhaenyra appears, face blank and brow still raised, then she sits up and climbs down, Vyserion puts his body forward so she can walk on to the te groudn. Then he huffs at Rhaenyra, bowing his head to her for a moment and then follows Rhaegal back into the sky.

Danarys turns to Ireyne. " You need new clothes."


	13. Chapter 13

_***Music to listen to:Game of Thrones Season 6 OST - 19. The Winds of Winter**_

Rhaenyra is not impressed, at all. The emissaries of the Greyjoy have just left and now Daario stands in the throneroom, frowning.

" Was it a wise deciison to burn the masters of Meereen? Whispers of the threeheaded She-dragon now roam the streets. Three-headed she-dragon."

" Then perhaps that is how you should call us." Rhaenyra jokes. Her joke does however not lighten the mood of Daario, but rather a sour face.

Daario's words are halted by Ireyne's arrival, dressed in a brown dress, hair pulled up in a braid. On her neck rests a large necklace with the pin of house targaryen.

She looks uncormfprtable in the garb she wears, fit for well..., royalty, but Danaerys has declared her as an important person now that she rides Rhaegal.

Of course, the burning of men resounds in her head and it is a sound she will not easily forget but she's been given such a beautiful gift she will never regret Rhaegal choosing her as his rider.

So when a few weeks after they leave Meereen behind with an army of ships, Ireyne merely stands on the deck , sea breeze lilting her brown hair left and right slightly. She hangs her forearms over the railing, smiling at the Unsullied who nod to her and then watches the sky, Rhaegal flying by, wings beating lazily on the winds.

He is followed by Vyserion with a blankfaced Raenyra on his back, clothed in black, and a large slver pin on her shoulder. She smirks slightly at Ireyne who smiles and then looks ahead as Vyserion tilts slightly to the right, wing touching the water.

Danaerys smiles, hair blowing forward with the breeze of Vyserion's wings, smiling again at the white-silverhaired figure on his back, moving with the dragons' movements.

Then she hears Drogon, , a small noise in his throat as he flies by, following in his brothers' wake.


	14. Chapter 14

_***Music to listen to: Game of Thrones season 7 OST 2. Dragonstone/Dragonstone ost**_

" Is that what I think it is?" Fireki whispers. She's now been promoted to the bodyguard of Rhaenyra and the two women have struck up a good relationship since they left Meereen.

Raheneyra turns at her words and then her heart thuds in her chest, tears nearly filing her eyes. Dragonstone..They are home.

The three dragon siblings fly overhead, crying their excitement, ready to explore their surroundings. Rhaenyra is excited as well, restless in the small boat that docks and brings them to the mainland.

Unlike Danaerys who walks slowly, she runs off, followed by Fi, weapons out, up the long stairways, up,up up, until she reaches the doors.

Tears fill her eyes. She's missed this so much she thinks. And then she pushes the doors open.

Years of other houses rulign it have not diminished it's beauty. Rhaenyra walks in , breathes deeply, smile on her face and then waits for Danaerys. She smiles knowingly at the emotion in her sisters eyes and then squeezes her shoulder.

Thebanners of the previous house are torn off as the Targaryenbanner is raised and then Rhaenyra leaves to find a room to her liking.

She finds one of the large rooms, realises it must have belonged to several Targaryen princesses in the past and then sets herself down.

Fi walks in and smiles. " Shall I help you unpack?" Her brown eyes crinkle in delight, dark skin beautiful in the sun.

Rhaenyra nods.

Laughter drifts from the room as they unpack and then Ireyne pokes her head into the bedroom.

" Ireyne, have you found a room?" Rhaenyra asks. She nods. It is a small room, yet larger then the one she had at home, and well, it's good enough. The sea breeze floats through her windows, in the distace the dragons calling and she knows they are happy as well.


	15. Chapter 15

_***Music to listen to: Game of Thrones season 7 OST 2. Dragonstone/Dragonstone ost**_

Nausea hits Ireyne's stomach. -" Are you okay? " Missandei whispers. Ireyne shakes her head. Today, for the occasion ,she is dressed in a cream colored dress. It hugs her upperbody to her hips and then flairs out to rest over er feet.

A belt with silver thread holds the focus on her middle, glittering in the sunlight. A pin of bronze with the three dragon heads, complimenting in colour to her hair, is pinned to her shoulder, indicating her allegiance.

Ireyne's hair is loose, long soft brown hair hugging and sprawling over her shoulders and chest. She writs her hands together restlessly, heart thudding in her chest.

To think that it would be Jon snow that would be king in the north, years since she has seen him and still that small bitter flicker of his rejection stings in her chest.

Soon enough she sees him, that mop of brown curly hair, a real reminder of her past and her home. He himself is surprised to see her too. Tyrion introduces himself and then they speak befor his eyes search the brunettes' face.

" I...Ireyne?" His face is serious but also pulled back in disbelief.

-"Welcome, Lord Snow. " she says, words clipped and short. Jon Snow frowns. "Ireyne, I heard you dissapeared suddenly, after…."

-" There is no time for sentimental problems Tyrion cuts him off. And Ireyne knows he senses her smile of gratitude. -"Come, ." Then they turn and start walking up the steps to the castle of Dragonstone.

Barely are they in the middle of the steps when suddenly Ireyne hears Drogon. She turns and then is surprised to see him diving , the gaurds and Sir Jon Snow and his people down on their stomach.

She and Missandei are the only ones standing and as he looks up she arches a brow and then turns. " Come, their mother wisehs to see you."

Rhaenyra can see Danaerys's face turn sour from the shadows. Ser Braavos, though seemingly kind, seems to have no problem putting forward Jon snow as the savior of their people. She admits he has some points too, as it is not Danaerys'ss rightful right to become queen of the seven kingdoms, and she got knocked down a peg. Yet he is in their home and he is insulting them.

-" If he does not think the war to come is important , then why is she he here?" She interrupts, stepping from the shadows. She wears a dress with a long red top that falls into a skirtlike construction to the middle of her thighs. A large silver dragon, incorporated into the dress, hugs her shoulders.

Her leggings beneath are riddled with belts and on her feet are large boots, riddled with silver thread. On her ears rest small earrings with dragonteeth.

The two men look at her startled as she walks from the shadows, purple eyes sizing them up.

Then she turns to her sister. " Ireyne doesn't seem to like this king in the north very much."

Tyrion clears his throat and nods at her. " Princess Rhaenyra, the second of her name of House Targaryen, older sister to queen Danaerys stormborn."

The man in front of them frowns. " You know Ireyne?" Rhaenyra smirks at that. " Perhaps..."

The man, Jon Snow, looks at her, still frowning and then Danaerys speaks up, stepping down. Rhaenyra turns away, and leaves through the doors, stepping outside to watch the sea.


	16. Chapter 16

_***Music to listen to: Game of thrones Season 7 OST - Spoils of War part 1**_

Rhaenyra can see the thunder on Danaerys's face even before she can say anything. Cleartly, news has been wrong and not too good as they'd expected with the taking of Highgarden.

Tyrion walks behind her but Danaerys does not listen. " You're plan is worth nothing.' She sneers. Tyrion looks down. " If I have underestimated our ennemies.." -" Your enemy? You mean your family. Thanks to you, we have lost Highgarden and the Ironborn.. Perhaps you don't want ot hurt them after all. " She spits.

" Danaerys!" Rhaenyra screams, voice angry, lethal. With an angry step to her walk she approaches. " Apologize, now."

-" Apologize, why should I apologize?! Thanks to him.." The dragonqueen sneers.

" Enough!" Rhaenyra's tmeper gets the best of her and then she grabs hold of Danaerys's wrist and shakes her. -" You have become an arrogant self-entitled fool ever since we gained allies. " Danaerys face turns dark.

" How can you.."

Rhaenyra grps her tighter and shakes her again. " You're being a bitch! Tyrion is your hand. You have no right to be so condescending to him. His plan wasimpecable. You were just to sure that you would win. " She sneers back.

-" But.." Danaerys says. Rhaenyra laughs coldly. "Did you really think the people of Westeros would fall into your hands like people whispered in your ear?"

" I am the rightful heir to the seven.."

-"For fuck sakes, Daanerys, you are not!" Rhaenyra screams louder and pushes her sister away harshly, until the khaleesi nearly looses her balance.

" You are not the rightful heir, you fool. You have come to claim a throne that has been conquered by our ancestors. Unlike to the people who follow you, yo uare but another invader, to the people of Westeros, no better or worse then the one that sits her ass on the throne right now!" Rhaenyra hisses.

" You dare to scream at me, Danaerys Stormborn, breaker of.." Rhaenyra pushes her away again.

-" I am not your fucking subject, but your sister. You want to be a queen, then fucking act like one and not a spoiled brat that waits for things to fall in her hands, because that is what it looks like." Then Rhaenyra's face contorts into an angry sneer. " You disgust me. You disgust me with how you've become. Arrogant. Selfish. Entitled. Talk to me when you've brought your feet back to earth."

With that she turns, hearing Danaerys scream at her but she doesn't turn. Jon Snow and Ser Braavos stand around uneasily, not knowing what to say.

Both men seem to be at a loss when suddenly a large shape screams and then flies down.

With a sweep sand in everyone's faces Vyserion bows forward, hanging for a moment over the beach and then drops down, right in front of Rhaneyra. She carresses him for a moment ,still hearing Danaerys insist she must come down yet she doesn't care.

She strokes his side, Vyserion blinking and making a small noise, waiting and then she climbs up his side, until she is on his back and then wraps a leg over his side. Her hands hold on t the spikes in front of them and then he huffs, putting himself upright and flies straight up, wings beating to catch the wind, eventually he rights himself and lazily flies over the sea, listening to Rhaenyra's harsh breathing.

He cries and his cry is answered by both Drogon and Rhaegal and soon enough, Vyserion flies in circles around the towers of the castle, and Rhaenyra calms down, moving with her friend as he circles the air.


	17. Chapter 17

Fi has brought her a letter from Rhaenyra, requesting she try and ride Rhaegal again. Rhaenyra is convinced she needs more training, to learn to anticipate his movements more and so she finds herself walking towards her rooms. Fireki helps her pick out clothes thta fit better with Rhaegals body. She is a little excited as well as nervous.

Eventually they settle on a pair of pants and boots with a small heel. Above that she wears a top and a tunic, closed arund her neck.

She wears her hair in a ponytail and the small dragonpin on her shoulder.

Time to go.

She smiles at Fireki ,who grins back and then is walking out of her room and down the halls to meet Rhaenyra.

She does not looku p and it is long before she realizes she is on the hill where she is supposed to meet Rhaenyra, and well, where Jon is waiting. He seems to be brooding, not aware of her presence when the gras beneath her boots crack.

-" Ireyne." His face relaxs a fraction and then she schools her face into blankness.

-" How are you, Irene." Jon asks, eyes trained on her face. -" I am fine, lord Snow, thank you. "

-" Don't be so formal? We were friends once, remember. No need to..."

-" Friend? You are not my friend after the way you rejected me. Leading me on, acting like it was something, flirting with me and then you reject me." Ireyne spits.

Jon is taken aback. " Ireyne, i never meant it like that, yes iIshould not have accepted your attentino or flirted with you, but please believe me when I say that I meant no harm. I was not the only one, Rob, Theon, they all flirted with the local girls."

"This was different! I was in love with you and you tramped on my heart like it was nothing! " Ireyne screams, eyes filling with tears.

-" Ireyne, listen. I'm sorry if I heard your feelings then, I'm sorry if I hurt them now.."

The brunette scoffs andt hen laughs lowly. " You actually think I'm still in love with you? I've stopped loving you long ago, Jon Snow. Don't presume to tell me what I am or not." The words come quickly, but they finally put Ireyne at ease. She's known for a long time she no longer is in love with Jon Snow, has lost any regard of romantic feelings towards him. She's been aware of this for quite a while, her heart finally a t ease after she's stopped having any feelings for him. Yet, bringing it in the open makes it clear to the world.

-" You don't tell me what to do, Jon Snow, you don't. I've long stopped harboring any feelings of friendship for you as well, so keep it professional towards my Khaleesi, but don't presume to act like you know me." Then she turns and starts walking away.

Just as Jon is about to open his mouth, he hears the distant cry of dragons in the air. Both he and Ireyne standnext to each other. Jon frowns and then watches over the edge, only to spring back.

Just as his face leans into watc over the cliff, Rhaegal's body appear s ver it, belly up and nearly in Jon's facea he flies up and then to the sky, his wingspan darkening them for an instant. She can't believe how large and beautiful he has grown.

Rhaegal roars, and makes small noises in his throat and then turns his direction in the sky, face turning to focus on the woman on the hill. He beats his wings to fly downward, fins moving with his neck and then he drops down on the ground and starts walking forward.

Jon seems a little green in the face and Ireyne bretehs nervously as the dragon approaches, a small growl-like sound escaping his mouth, teeth bared.

His large winged arms move forward, tail swishing and then he turns to her. Another loud noise in the distance and then suddenly another thud sounding like an earthquake and then Vyserion walks slowly towards them.

-" Ireyne. " Rhaenyra is seated on Vyserion's back, Jon stepping backwards as the two dragons come closer. -" Come, it's time to train." The oldest Targaryen speaks.

Jon looks at her, the other Targaryen princess, frowning but Vyserin merely huffs, and when Jon puts a step forward he roars, taking the king a few steps back.

Then the cream dragon turns and walks away, tail swishing .

Ireyne clears her throat. -" Good day to you, Lord Snow." - " Ireyne; wait!." But she keeps walking, heart pounding when Ser Daavos arrives.

-" Young lady, wait, His kingship..." But Ireyne doesn't react, merely walks towards the green dragon, waiting. He bows himself slightly down so that Ireyne can climb up his back. Before that she turns back slightly towards the two Northmen.

-" We are done talking." Then she turns, feet stepping up to the dragon who turns his head, horns shining in the sun.

Rhaegal waits patiently for her to stand next to him. Then Ireyne brings out her arms and holds on to his side. She moves her hands as she walks up his legs and then crawls up his side. She hefts one foot higher up and then wraps her left food over his body, and then pushes herself up until she is lying on his back. She scoots slightly forward, nearly pricking her fingers on his spikes yet Rhaegal still waits, patiently, fins moving on his neck, and body breathing below her.

Ireyne breathes deep and then positions herself upright, so that she half lies, half sits on Rhaegal, hands holding onto him at the juncture of his neck and wings.

She hears both Drogon and Vyserion in the skies, flying lazily overhead, Rhaegal still waiting for her, head now slightly up.

Danaerys arrives with her bloodriders to talk to Jon but Ireyne has had enough of him.

-" **Suves.** " She whispers. The brunette is sure she has butchered the word but it doest the trick. The green dragon starts walking slowly towards the edge of the cliff, wings slowly spreading and then he lets himself falli nto the abyss, gliding in the air.

He makes small noises in is throat, blinking as he beats his wings lazily. Ireyne looks at the sea below and then forward. She looks behind her and then wills Rhaegal to move and she doesn't have to say anything. Ever since their bond has clicked into place, her thoughts are enough and so he turs right, veering untl his wings nearly touch the water/

"Ireyne!" Someone calls and then Rhaenyra approaches on Vyserion." Come, I set up dummies to train. You need to learn to ask him to spit fire."

-"Don't we just.." Rhaenyra holds up her hand, hair swaying in the breeze. -" Don't say it or he will spit fire." The brunette grins awkwardly.

-" Oh yes, sorry. " Rhaenyra merely laughs and shakes her head, grinning.

-" Come, we can train now that Danaerys is leaving to combat with Drogon." Ireyne nods and then follws Rhaenyra on Vyserion's back. -"There!" The oldest princess points and indeed there are two large wooden constructions.

"Follow me.'

Both brothers fly next to each other, trading the sea for green lush land and then Vyserion stops, wings beating lazily. " **Dracarys!** " Rhaenyra snarls and vyserion throws his head slightly back and then he spits a long stream of fire, burning the wood below. Again and again until thick smoke fills the sky.

-" See? Now you!"Rhaenyra shouts at the dragonrider beside her. Ireyne breathes deep and then flies Rhaegal closer.

-" **Dracarys.** " Barely does the word leave her mouth or the dragon moves his head forward,feet slightly moving and he spits a large sea of fire from his mouth.

" Yeah, that's it!" Rhaenyra sheers. - " Again!" After a while they grin to each other. "Come let's head back, it is nearly time for the sun to set."


	18. Chapter 18

-" No, absolutely not." Danaerys hisses. Rhaenyra stands next to her chair, frowning, Ireyne in their vicinity.

-" I came back to serve you, let me serve you, Khaleesi." Jora whispers. Both he and Jon look at each other and then to Danaerys. Ireyne sighs, until Danaerys finally nods, face grave.

-" We wil go beyond the wall." Jon decides. Rhaenyra frowns. but then her shoulders droop. -" Very well."

" Rhaenyra, i didn't say I agreed." Danaerys whispers. -" You will not get it out of their minds, Danaerys, they are decided. " Rhaenyra says back.

And so the small company leaves for beyond the wall.

Days pass and nothing comes back to them. Danaerys has a shortfused temper, lashing out at the least of provocation. And they understand, yet they can't help but stay out of her way to not stress her further.

-" You cannot go!" Tyron huffs. Danaerys, turns, white coat glinting in th sn. " If I do nothing help them, what queen am I?"

-" A smart one." Tyrion responds.

" We have no choice." Then she turns and hurries through the corridors. " Rhaenyra, Ireyne, we are going to help Jon snow and his men beyond the wall." Ireyne balks.

-" Beyond the wall?.. But mylady, you have no idea... "

-" It's not a request Ireyne, it's an order." Danaerys hisses.. . " Yes, Khaleesi." Rhaenyra's eyes spit fire at her younger sister but she remains silent, mouth turned into a sneer. When Danaerys walks beside her and stretches her arm to touch Rhaenyra's shoulder, the oldest whips her head angrily and then pushes past her sister, Daanerys stepping back, nearly losing her balance.

They have not spoken normally since their fight, and now that Danaerys is so cold to Ireyne, Rhaenyra and the Khaleesi get even along less.

-" Come, Ireyne, perhaps they do need our help." Rhaenyra supplies.-" Jorah may need us. " Ireyne thinks back to her friend and then nods.

-" Okay."

" Go." Danerys whispers, i will catch up to you. Both women hurry out, a large woolen coat on their upperbody. Rhaenyra's is light blue, hiding heir face in the fur as her white hair traisl behind her, pulled into a high ponytail.

Ireyne's coat is brown and her hair is pulled into a bun on the back of her head.

Tyrion is still trying to talk Danaerys out of going beyond th wall when she starts walking to her dragons. Rhaenyra and Ireyne hastily follow her even as Tyrion is still trying to talk her out of it.

The three dragons stir as their companions arrive and Tyrion still talks, still arguing, leading with Danaerys as both Rhaegal and Vyserion, now grown even taller, open their eyes and lift their head.

Vyserions eyes settle on Rhaenyra as she strokes his cheek and then he softly stretches himself upright, sitting up and bowing down so that she can climb up his back.

She searches her way easily, standing on his back and then sinks through her legs, wrapping them on either side of his body and wrapping her hands on his spikes.

Rhaegal stands in front of Ireyne , blinking slowly as Ireyne climbs up his side, wrapping her leg around his leftside and then settling herself, half laying on his back like Rhaenyra.

Drogon moves forward and as Danaerys is about to stand up and climb, Tyrion makes a last attempt.

"Please.." -" And what?" Danaerys spits. "Do nothing? Look where that brought us."

Rhaenyra makes a soft angry noise in her throat, eyes boring into Danaerys's back but she doens't seem to care.

She climbs up Drogon's back and then he starts walking forward, and his brothers follow, the two young women looking with an apologetic look at Tyrion.

Both dragons start walking to the edge of the cliff, Tyrion between them, and then each take off, slowly batting their wings to follow Drogon and Danaerys.


	19. Chapter 19

The flight is long and silent until they are approaching the North. -" Ireyne ,are we gong the right way?" Drogon flies slightly lower as Rhaegal arrives, flying next to him.

Ireyne nods. -" Yes, Your Grace, we are nearly near the Wall." Danaerys smiles but it is quick and worried.

-" Good."

Soon enough they are over it and what they see below nearly has Ireyne trembling in fear. Rhaegal keeps moving, communicating with his brothers as they search clues as to where there friends are.

-" There!" Rhaenyra points. And indeed, a large crowd of undead are surrounding Jon Snow and his companions.

-" Rhaenyra, Ireyne, it's time to go." Danaerys quips, and then the three dragons take up speed and as soon as they are over the lake Drogon spits fire, Jon Snow bowing down in fear for a moment.

Ireyne and Rhaegal swerve over them and she turns to take a look on him below, Jon and Daavos looking in disbelieve as the green dragon roars and his wings bat forward, the girl on his back turning to face the incoming crowd. Vyserion comes from the other way, wings beating mightily and she sees Rhaenyra on his back, face determined and then she mouths a word and Vyserion bows slightly backward and spits a waterfall of fire on the people below. Her white-silver hair flies like a banner as Vyserion moves his wings and takes up height, Rhaenyra disappearing in the snowy sky.

Irenye and Rhaegal turn, his fins moving in the cold wind. She follows the direction in which he looks and to her surprise, the undead come from another side.

Ireyne's brown eyes turn angry as Rhaegal roars and turns, his wings beating, tail swishing as he flies in a long circle. -" Dracarys!" Ireyne nearly spits the word and Rhaegal continues flying, legs moving with the wind and then spits a whole river of fire.

-" Ireyne, you take that side." Rhaenyra shouts from above her. Ireyne looks up to see the underbelly of Vyserion above her, who is making low noises to which Rhaegal responds. - " I'll take the other." Rhaenyra says. Ireyne nods, urging Rhaegal to go forward.

It is a whole flurry of movements. Vyserions's fins move in the cold biting wind, Rhaenyra gripping onto his spikes and feeling his body work beneath her. He keeps on spitting fire left and right until she sees that Danaerys need help. - **" Vyserion."** she speaks in Valyrian. - **" I need to get down and help your mother.''**

Vyserion makes a small noise and then he veers down and flies softly, long enough for her to set foot on the ground.

" Go help Rhaegal!" She says, patting his neck lovingly. He looks at her for a moment with those eyes and then looks to the sky, bringing his body up to follow Rhaegal who is still burning every undead on his way, Ireyne on his back ,steady and beautiful.

"Danaerys!" She screams as she approach Drogon. -" Rhaenyra, come.'' She starts helping the men up on Drogon's back when she hears a strange noise.

-" What?" A flash of ice makes her turn. Who is that? A man, no doubt the Nightking, looks at them. Rhaenyra points. Danaerys looks behind her and then hurries the men onto Drogon's back. " Come, Rhaenya, let's hurry "

Rhaenyra nods quickly, feeling Danaerys's uneasiness. " I'll be glad to get Vyserion and Rhaegal away from here as well" She looks up with a worried face watching the dragons still staving off the undead.

And then Rhaenyra hears a strange sound, like ice breaking and she turns. The Nightking walks through the dragons fire, turning it cold and frozen. And in his hand..is a spear...

It takes a moment to realize what he is doing and then he points his weapon..to to Vyserion. Rhaenyra's heart pounds in her chest as she searches the skies.

" NO! Vyserion!" But her cry comes to late. The spear is aimed and hits her companion right in the junction of his wing and neck. He roars in pain and Rhaenyra screams at the same time, a high, angry grieving screech , almost inhuman, her hands on her head and grasping her hair as tears fall form her eyes. She is shrieking like a banshee as Vyserion's brothers roar grieved and pain bloodcurdling screams. Her shrieking is as well, turning the blood of those around her cold.

Vyserion falls to the earth, sending snow raining around him like waves. He lies still for a moment, the warmth and life leaving his beautiful intelligent eyes and then he sinks into the lake.

Danaerys looks for a moment, shocked, face pained, grief flashing across her pale features.

Drogon and Rhaegal make grieving noises, large cries, high and so pained it breaks everyone's heart. Rhaegal still flies straight ahead, roaring his grief and pain, a bewildered and teary-eyed Ireyne on his back.

-" Khaleesi, we need to go. " Jorah murmurs. And then Danaerys nods but Jon Snow is walking away and she turns to him.

Rhaenyra is still screaming, something which she can't stop and tears blur her world dark and she screams and shrieks, hands on her head and shaking, shaking so hard.

Then Rhaegal comes and plumps down next to her. -" Rhaenyra, come, we need to go!" Ireyne hisses, her voice heavy with grief, trears running down her cheeks.

" No, Vyserion, my darling, my friend.."

-" Rhaenyra, please." Ireyne begs. Then Rhaenyra looks to her where her scaly friend has disappeared into one last time and Rhaegal turns his head, headbutting her for a moment and then she grips Ireyne's arm and climbs up the green dragon's back. Sheholds on tight as Rhaegal roars and then follwos Drogon, beyond the Wall.

It is silent in Castle Black. Rhaenyra stands on one of the outposts overlooking the snow covered fields, face still wet and eyes blank. The wind blows her hair out of her face and she can hear Drogon and Rhaegal roaring in the distance, both dragons flying near each other. She know they will sleep curled around each other tonight, like they did when they were small and fit into Danaerys's hands. They will stay close to each other, to comfort the gaping hole that their brother has left.

A hole that seems to grow in her chest with each passing moment.

Danaerys has not come to talk to her and she honestly doesn't want to. She looks up, closing her eyes and then finds Drogon flying closer. He makes a small noise in his throat as he blinks at her. She smiles a watery smile and touches his nose affectionately.

- **" I will be fine. Take care of yourself."** She whispers. Drogon huffs softly, breath warming her face and then he bow back, in freefall, wings beating to lead him back to Rhaegal.

-" Rhaenyra." Danaerys approaches, Jorah Mormont by her side. -" What?" The older Targaryen spits.

" I am sorry. I know you adroed vyserio nand he you. But. we made the irght decision."

-" The _right_ decision?! This was not the _" right"_ decision! Yes, perhaps we have what we got but if you had listened to Tyrion beforehand, Vyserion would perhaps not be dead!"

-"They would have died if we had not come!" The Khaleesi snarls back.

Rhaenyra then whirls, braided hair swinging behind her like a whip and brings her face close to Danaerys, eeys radiating with grief and fury. -" Vyserion would not have died had you not spend your time chasing that Northerner. You know him and Iryene's history, yet even now you wait for him even though he is likely dead!" She growls out, anger clear in her movements and speech.

Danaerys pales. -" What?!" Rhaenyra psit. -" You thought I didn't know? That you waited for him? That you still wait for him?!"

And then Danaerys does what she has not done in years. Her face scrunches up and her lips starts trembling and there is so much grief and shock and fear in her little sisters' eyes at that moment, tears filling her blue eyes to the brim, that Rhaenyra's anger dissapears like snow for the sun.

She's not thought how Danaerys feels with all of this. The burden of Queenship, one of her children dying and fear for the other two, feelings for a Northerner she can't help and guilt that she feels about it because of Ireyne's past with him.

-" I'm sorry Rhaenyra. I'm sorry that we lost Vyserion. " Danaerys lip trembles and then Rhaenyra is beside her and shushes her.

" I'm sorry, little sister, of course it's not your fault, I'm sorry about what i said. " Rhaenyra hugs Danaerys to her and embraces her tightly.

''I know it's not you my sweet sister. I know you can't help what happened.'' Danaerys clears her throat as she lays her head on Rhaenyra's shoulder. " I miss him so much. Already so much, you know. He was my son and now my sweet Vyserion is dead." Rhaenyra nods.

-" I know, Honey, I know.'"

They stand, hugging each other for a moment and then they look up out over the fields. The oldest Targaryen frowns. -" Is that…?" She points.

-" Jon Snow!" Danaerys finishes her sentence. -" Hurry, we need to get him somewhere warm!" Rhaneyra nods and follows Danaerys down.


	20. Chapter 20

"Your queen is late." Cersei snarls. Jon looks at her and clears his throat.

-"She'll be here soon. -" Will she?" Cersei raises a brow, unimpressed.

-" The Khaleesi of Dragons will come when she pleases." Fi quips in the corner. She turns to Cersei with a straight face, yet the Lannister can't help but feel as if she is like a lion waiting to pounce on prey.

Then they hear the roar of dragons.

And soon enough two dragons appear in the distance. A green one flies in the distance, wings beating lazily while another, dark as night with red tinging his wings starts to fly down towards them until he is in the near vicinity.

The black dragon on which Danaerys is seated, is huge and he roars when he drops down on the walls, the stone crumbling beneath his feet. Then he starts his descend down, looking at them, daring them to as much as blink in the wrong direction.

She steps down his body, her dainty feet on his clawed foot and then starts to walk forward. Danaerys pulls down her black coat and then starts confidently towards the gathered men and woman.

Drogon flies up, making the tents trembles with the wind he produces, a sandstorm forming around them. Danaerys continues walking, unfazed by the large shadow raising himself into the sky. She reaches the platform soon enough and walks up. Jon looks at her as well as Cersei, Euron Greyjoy with a sort of perverted adoration for he knows she is power.

Just as the three open their mouth to speak, another loud roar resounds. They blink at Danaerys serious face, chin slightly up and brow raised when the sound comes closer and closer.

The gathered party blinks when on their left appears another shadow. In an instant they realize it is the large green dragon they saw earlier. He is green, some places darker, some lighter and his wings a beautiful almost golden green. He makes loud noises in his throat as his wings beat and his fins and tail move in the wind as he circles the ancient dragon pit. He is close enough so that they see how massive he is. That is not the end of the surprise.

-" Are those..?" Jaimie asks, answering everyone's question.

The green dragon carries two women on his back. One holds onto his spikes, hair brown as earth, moving with the dragon as fluidly as water. The other woman, hair silver-white holds on to the woman before her. Her face is not visible, but everything in her posture indicates she has been on a dragon before, and has ridden one.

The woman in the front, the rider, for it is clear she is his rider, is seated slightly upward, half lying down. She is brown-haired and sports a long intricate braid. She wears a green coat, much like the Khaleesi, though more sober in cut and design, and on her left arm glitters a bronze three headed dragonpin. The pin is laid in with diamonds. Behind her the white silver-haired woman sits, in the same dark colored coat as the Dragon Queen, yet her hair is pulled into a bun, braids at the side of each eye running to the bun fastened on the back of her head.

The young woman with the brown hair veers the dragon right, his wings beating as he surveys the tents below.

He circles in the air a few more times, until he finally with a slight move of his companion starts flying downwards. His feet and claws out, he drops down onto the left wall, nearly beside the Lannister queen, wings spread out. He blinks, his head and neck lowering, the woman on his back looking down at him. She sits up slightly more and then the green winged creature starts cautiously stepping down, keeping a steady eye on those before him.

When he is finally safe on, the ground, Rhaegal doesn't stop. He continues stalking towards the gathered group, sand slightly flying with each step he takes.

By now Cersei and her entourage, even Jon Snow and Daavos have come forward to look at the green dragon slowly walking towards them.

Ireyne looks up, not fazed at all and then crosses eyes with Jaimie. She continues staring, not backing down while Rhaegal stops and softly brings his chest down, wings at a relaxed stretch. Rhaenyra then sits up, moves over to the dragon's side and takes Ireyne's hand. Rhaegal moves his head, huffing and making a small noise to Danaerys who waits but they all know she's happy to see her son, her sister and friend. Rhaenyra stands up, still holding Ireyne's hand and then starts climbing down the dragon's back.

She puts foot by foot on Rhaegal's feet and then pats just below his wing as he brings his body back up.

-" Thank you." The old Valyrian comes as easy as Westerosi-language to her and she smirks as she catches the look of bewilderment on everyone's face.

As Rhaenyra walks forward, Ireyne looks at them all once more, Jaimie's eyes by long gone down at her strong stare. Then she nods to Danaerys, moves her head and body just slightly. Rhaegal huffs and then turns, starting to walk away just slightly.

He starts walking away, tail swishing menacingly as a menace to the people he has turned his back on. Ireyne turns to look one more time at all of them, face serious and eyes strong without a single trace of the gentle woman she normally is. Then she turns, lays herself back down and Rhaegal roars. He spreads his wings and with one mighty beat he is in the sky, going higher and higher as his wings catch the winds beneath him, turning the gathered procession into another sandstorm. Higher and higher he goes, fins catching the wind and Ireyne strokes his side as he continues up into the sky, away from the gathered royalty.

And then he is but a large green faraway image as he follows Drogon and the dragons continue on and away.

Danaerys face is blank as Rhaenyra approaches. The oldest Targaryen just keeps on smirking, hiding her grief over Vyserion well. Though her smirk at their baffled faces is genuine, still a pang of grief enters her heart when she thinks of her beautiful golden friend.

Rhaenyra walks up to Danaerys and then looks at those gathered before her. She wears the same black cape, a dragonpin, though without a chain resting on her shoulder.

-" Well then." Rhaenyra says. -" Shall we begin?"


	21. Chapter 21

Clearly they don't now what to say. - " And you are?" She grins at that. - " I am Princess Rhaenyra of house Targaryen, oldest sibling of Queen Danaerys Stormborn. At your service. "

\- " Another Targaryen?" A man beside the queen says. Rhaenyra's face turns dark. - " What? You didn't think that your assassins could have missed me? " she hisses.

-" Rhaenyra." Danaerys says and looks at her. -" Fine." The oldest spits.

The meeting goes relatively well Rhaenyra thinks. Cersei has promised to help them so more she cannot wish for.

A few days later they are in the council room at Dragonstone arguing what to do when suddenly something tugs in Rhaenyra's chest. It's been so empty and void since her beloved's Vyserion's death, but now, the same feeling as when the bond was there comes back in full force.

\- " Rhaenyra, are you okay?" Danaerys asks, holding her sister as she sways.

\- " I….Vyserion..I feel him." Danaerys frowns. -" What do you mean you feel him?"

Rhaenyra looks positively pale. " I think Vyserion is still alive." The khaleesi frowns. - " What?! But I thought.."

-" I think he is near." The oldest Targaryen interrupts, still unsteady on her feet. Then her brows turn up and she pushes everyone aside, speeding out of the room and outside. She doesn't even have the time to see something cracking on her younger sister's face as if she too feels something and hope blooms like lighton her pale cheeks.

\- " Rhaenyra!" Danaerys screams after her, but not angry. They all follow, but she is too wild, too excited. **_"Vyserion..."_** She calls in herself. _**" Come to me if you can hear me."**_

Rhaenyra runs and runs, leaping into the grassy fields that they call home. She runs for what seems like hours, the steady drum of Danaerys's breathing and Ireyne's steps behind her followed by the swishing of Fireki's skirts and John Snow's cloak.

And then the feeling in her chest expands, like a mighty wave on the ocean and she feels him. She can almost hear the beating of his wings in her head. The oldest stands on one of the grassy fields and waits.

-"Rhaenyra! " Danaerys quips, panting as she catches up. " Please be ..-" But as she stand beside her sister and Rhaenyra turns her violet eyes on her sister, big and regal, suddenly they hear the roar of dragons above them.

Barely a few meters of her head Drogon and rhaegal fly over in incredibly speed calling to someone. Rhaenyra's hair fliesi n her face when they fly over her, green and black but her eyes remain the same regal and she _knows_.

And then they hear it.

Another roar, another dragon, announcing his presence. And that roar is answered by two other cries, Drogon and Rhaegal flying further forward, excitement clear in their demeanor.

Rhaenyra can't keep the tears of her face as in the distance a slow flying Vyserion, alive but hurt arrives, wings beating slowly but steady. His brothers, Rhaegal and Drogon fly towards him, crying in relieve and happiness and their winfs form nearly storms as they fly next to him and then start to circle him and answer his cries.

Eventually Vyserion drops down,exhausted but still strong and ads beautiful as he has always been. Rhaenyra is soo excited that she runs to him while he lays his body lower, keening to her in desperate meeting.

Danaerys follows and for once the dragonqueen is crying, happy to see her child. Vyserion is breathing hard and there is dried blood where the Nightking struck him but he keens as Daanerys arrives as well and Mother comes to him and caresses his nose. -" My sweet Vyserion." She whispers and he huffs in his face. Danaerys smiles and turns to Rhaenyra who nearly jumps the dragon and wraps her arms around him, hugging him tight.

He is warm, and Rhaenyra knows he is here, alive, wounded but still her companion that chose her. And then she smiles. Yet the wound worries her.

\- " He is hurt." she says, looking at Danaerys. The khaleesi looks at him and then recognition turns in her eyes.

" I think I know how to heal him. But.. I will need you." Rhaenyra frowns and looks at her.

The pile is large, wood upon wood built around the dragon in the middle. Vyserion is turned into himself, like a baby curled around itself and Rhaenyra watches as his breath starts to fade.

-" I hope it works." The oldest says, heart thudding.

" It will." Danaerys soothes. They all stand around them, in the distance, Fi is for once looking worried, no sure what to think. -"Rhaenyra, if you will...'

She nods, clears her throat and then steps over the piles of wood, dressed in a small white dress. She walks to her companion, hair loose, no jewelry, until she kneels before him. He is lying on his side, his wounded wing up. Vyserion opens his wings, lets her sit near his heart, head near the wound on his wing.

Ireyne stands beside Rhaegal, his nostrils flaring and moving the hair on her neck. She knows what they are planning, but she is sure it will work.

Then Danaerys looks to Rhaenyra, hidden in Vyserion's wings. The oldest nods and then the Mother of Dragons looks up at Drogon and Rhaegal and breathes deep.

Both dragons are up in the sky in a moment, their wings beating as they supervise what happens below them.

Then Rhaenyra closes her eyes, cheek on the warm scales of Vyserion and Danaerys turns to look up.

-" **Dracarys.** " The word leaves both the women at the same moment. Both Rhaegal and Dron open their mouth and throw back their head. At the same moment Rhaenyra hears the warmth gathering in Vyserion's belly and he opens his mouth, body ready to throw fire.

The fire of the three dragon's engulf the wood with fire and then Vyserion and Rhaenyra burn, burn, burn in their fire, the wooden pile a sea of flames in an instance.

-"Your grace!" Jon Snow nearly tears through Danaerys's guards as she walks into the fire as well, sitting beside Rhaenyra and taking her hand.

\- " Stop. " Ireyne says and takes hold of Jon's arm. - " Let them do what they have to do."

When Drogon and Rhaegal stop breathing fire, it continues to roar, nearly up to the sky, so big, enveloping the three forms within.

Rhaenyra can feel the heat when the fire envelops her and Vyserion in fire but she is not scared. It is hot and other would immediately burn, but Rhaenyra does not. The warmth seems to envelop her and Vyserion, but she only feels the heat and warmth dancing on her skin, familiar and welcoming as if her world is bathed in nothing but fire fire fire.

She can hear the footsteps of Danaerys, sees her appearing and then taking her hand. The two stare at each other, their heads on the breathing dragon beside them as their clothes burn but not the fire, never the fire. It's warm but familiar and welcoming and so they hold onto each other and the dragon with them.

It seems timeless, here surrounded by scales and warmth. Like nothing will stop. Rhaenyra feels the tearing of her dress as it turns to ashes and feels it's scorched remains, as she sits on the ground. But she is warm, so warm and she is lulled to sleep before she knows it.

Ireyne wakes the first, groggy and disoriented, hair and clothes full of grass. She sees Drogon and Rhaegal sleeping together not far away and then she stands.

The warmthof the large fire is still felt, even now that morning has come and for a moment she panics and then she walksquickly towards the large shape in the ashes.

She can hear his breathing before she really sees him and then she stops before Vyserion, uneasy. The golden and cram dragon, moves his neck slightly to look at her, head softly turning. He tears back his winged arms and then a surprised gasp leaves her.

Where once was the wound where the nightking touched him, there is nothing now. The skin and scales have healed and nothing remains, no scar nor any sign he was ever hurt.

Vyserion looks the same as before, body and scales unscathed, as if he was never touched in the first place. There is nothing, he is healthy, exactly the same as before he was hit.

Then he lifts his arm higher to reveal two shapes lying against him.

She is dirty, ashes everywhere on her naked body, hair unbound. Rhaenyra is turned face into Vyserion who now stretches his tail from it's curled position. Danaerys opens her eyes and smiles at her older sister, her head still on Vyserion's scales.

\- " Your Grace!" Ireyne rushes over and hen wraps her cloak around Danaerys, as she grips hold of her arms.

" Your grace.." Danaerys holds up her hand. - " I am fine Ireyne, I just need a little time."

Ireyne nods and then steps back, watching as Fireki helps up Rhaenyra who stands before them naked as the day she was born.

Jon snow walks by Ireyne and then puts her his hand on Danaerys's arm. Ireyne frowns at their familiar touching, something Jon only sees when he turns to her.

He turns to say something when Jorah appears next to her. - " Come, Ireyne, I suspect you must be tired." She nods and lets herself be led away, eyes still focused on Jon who looks uncomfortable.

-"Are you okay? " Fi whispers as she helps Rhaenyra into a pair of leggings and a loose shirt that Ireyne has borrowed her. She nods, still full of ashes and sooth.

Vyserion turns, huffs in her face and makes a small noise in his throat. -" Fi, I need you to do me a favor? " Fi frowns. -" What's that?"

-"Help me up." Fi grabs hold of Rhaenyra's shoulders and sets her upright. Instead of being led away Rhaenyra starts crawling up Vyserion.

-" My Lady!" Fi nearly snarls in a worried voice but Rhaenyra doesn't listen. She sets herself upright, still black of sooth and then Vyserion growls, loudly and he sets himself straight and then starts walking away.

Danaerys calls after them, the dragon still black of ashes and her older sister, without shoes on her dragon and then smiles.

-" Let them be, Fi , I think they need to be alone."

Vyserion continues faster and faster, pounding with great steps over the meadow, Rhaenyra sitting herself down, laying herself in her usual position.

Eventually he spreads his wings, nearly bats Jora and Jon out of the way and then he jumps up and he is up into the air.

He flies forward, speeding up until the world becomes smaller and smaller and Rhaenyra realizes how much she has missed this, flying on one of her own and now that he has been reborn both with her and Danaeyrs she knows he considers her flesh of his flesh.

They've burned together and no deeper could their bond be. She knows he is linked to her for life, like Danaerys is as his mother.

Rhaenyra moves with him, Vyserion roaring his victory as he finds his strength anew and it feels as if nothing has ever happened.

It doesn't take long before Drogon announces his arrival and Rhaegal joins in their cries and Vyserion looks up at hem and then the three of them fly together. In a circle, never ending and Rhaenyra grins at their happy noises and then has Vyserion veer right. He turns and the goes back the way he came and soon enough they see Dragonstone appear before them.

Some cheer as she descends and Rhaneyra can't help but smile at them and hugs Fi as that one comes closer to her.

The Khaleesi approaches her younger sister with a grave face and Rhaenyra knows the news she is about to receive is important.

-" Rhaenyra." Danaerys speaks. -" We are going North."


	22. Chapter 22

**Song to listen to: Flight of Dragons by Ramin Djawadi ( GOT Season 8 soundtrack)**

 _A/N:_ **"..."** : ( The bold black lettering) Indicates Old Valyrian speech.

The Marching of the Unsullied makes a rhythm for Marching easily. Ireyne, seated on a brown horse, sighs as her home form so long ago- Winterfell - comes into view.

She can see the surprised and hostile faces of the people she once called her own, but now she can't help but feel as if they are foreign to her. Ireyne breathes deep and strokes her grey coat bearing the arms of Targaryen proudly. Beside her Rhaenyra sits up straight and proud, the mare she's been given throwing her head up and down. Rhaenyra 's face is smirking, her long silver-white hair bound at the back of her head.

Unlike Danaerys, who is much more subdued, Rhaenyra sports a small silver crown with dragons intertwined. It looks liek she has the sun on her head by the way it reaches out to the sky.

Ireyne feels a pang of unease when she spots no one but Arya Stark in the crowd. For a moment she wants to look down but Rhaenyra puts her hand on her shoulder.

-" Do not look down Ireyne, Chosen of the Dragon do not bow down to anyone. You are worth a million kings and queens. And they have to know that." Ireyne looks up while Rhaenyra smiles and takes her hand.

\- "Is that.. Is that Ireyne?" A whisper comes from the crowd. Of course some would recognize her, she's lived here most of her life after all. The brunette closes her eyes for a moment and notices Danaerys watching her, smiling.

An uneasy smile spreads across Ireyne's face. It had been awkward of late between her and the Khaleesi. Discovering that she and Jon were an item had been difficult. Not because of she did not wish Danaerys happiness but because somewhere she was scared Jon would hurt her Khaleesi as well.

Something had cracked between Jon and Ireyne and had never been mended. Any try to do so had failed when Jon often chose the side of his councillors when the subject of Vyserion came up.

During their journey he had accused her off being disloyal and unfriendly, choosing friends over her once family, which had set them into a fight that had resounded over the entire boat during their journey North.

Rhaenyra and Danaerys had been on deck when they had heard Rhaegal moaning in the sky, flying around the boat, coming back and back. Danaerys had calmed Jon and Rhaenyra Ireyne, but since then they had not talked.

Fi's horse snorts behind them, the stallion's wild nature coming out even now. He throws his head menacingly, biting the reins and stomping his hoofs before huffing angrily. Some of the villagers step back but Fi simply moves the large animal with practised ease.

Her eyes are black, blue stripes on her cheeks and long black hair braided to the back. She wears a large wooden necklace above her furs with dangling tooth. Her sword and spear are at the ready as she easily trots behind the princess of Dragonstone, eyes flitting around to still look at possible threats.

Danaery has just turned around, Rhaenyra reading the tension in her easy gait at the looks and whispers of the Northerners when a familiar sound comes form above.

Danaerys looks up, smiling as drogon calls out his greetings and Rhaenrya laughs above the screams of the northerners when Drogon greets her and Ireyne as well, Rhaegal following, tail swishing and Vyserion in the distance.

Soon enough they find themselves in Winterfell, Danaerys and Jon Snow approaching House Stark. A red-headed young woman embraces Jon, her eyes trianed on Danaerys. Daanerys clears her throat, uncomfortable but Rhaenyra looks back, eyes narrowing at the look in the girls eyes.

Introductions seems to go well until the lady of Winterfell responds and the tension drops. Rhaenyra stalks closer, face haughty.

 **-" She does looks constipated does she not?"** She drawls in old Valyrian and she can hear a huff of Danaerys who tries to hide her laughter.

Jon looks at her. -" Sansa, meet the princess of Dragonstone and the older sister of the queen, Rhaenyra Targaryen."

\- " Lady Sansa Stark, I hope your manners are better then meeting you just held with my sister."

-"Rhaenyra!" She hears Jorah Moront hiss. Sansa's eyes narrow but then Arya laughs. - " Strange kind of humour huh, this one?"

Sansa turns to her, bewildered. -" The princess is teasing you, Sansa. She just has a weird sense of humour.'' Davos supplies.

Rhaenyra winks and a small tether of laughter comes from the gathered group. That seems to be enough to alleviate the tension temporarily.

All this useless shattering and it helps nothing. Rhaenyra is seated with her hand below her chin as she listens to the squabbles of the North and her sister.

-" How are we supposed to feed the greatest army in history." Sansa protests. " While I counted our stores to last us through Winter I did not think to feed Unsullied and Dothraki and two, no three fully grown adults dragons."

Than she raises a brow. - " what do dragons eat anyway?" A curse slips from Rhaenyra, her purple eyes sparkling.

" They eat whatever they want." Danaerys shoots back. Sansa turns to her, eyes full of cold fire. -" Did you even think of what this would cost the North? Did any of you think what this would be to us? How-.."

-" ENOUGH!" Ireyne's hand pounds on the table, her chair falling on it's side. - '' Is this how the North treats their help? By being honest to the gods ass holes?''

-' You will shut your mouth, young girl!" One of the Lords hisses. - " I ill not shut up." She barks back, before standing, throwing angry looks at Lyanna Mormont, who is opening her eyes.

-" I am Ireyne of old Baker Tom. I have been born and raised in the North. I am your blood and you are mine. I have left the North and become allies of the Dragonqueen. She took me in when I had no home and no food, freed enslaved cities. Her armies and dragons have brought freedom and hope to the lands of Essos. She is my queen and I have sworn to be loyal."

-" Ireyne of old bakerTom? But his daughter was gone for years." One murmurs. - " I recognize her." Another whispers. - " Little Ireyne of the brown hair. "

-" Ireyne?" Sansa's voice is unsure and still pissed off.

-" I used to pride myself of being a Northerner. But now...All I see is arrogance and misguided pride and hostility towards one who has crossed an entire sea to help a people and a land she has never had affinity with. If that is to be a Northerner...I am disappointed in all of you. I am disgusted and shamed by your reactions." Ireyne shakes her head.

-" And you, Lady Sansa and Lady Arya,.. I am especially shamed by how house Stark treats their visitors. I am shamed to once have called you mine, all of you." With that she stands and briskly walks towards the door.

The silence she leaves is uneasy and dark.

In the following days the peace seems to return but Ireyne is barely seen. When she does her face is cold and blank and some villagers even lords have a small blush of shame when she passes.

Shot down and burned by one of their own. It is a harsh truth but perhaps one that is needed.

Ireyne feels no affinity to the North any more. Her outburst has not made her shy or embarrassed like she would months back. Or rather, she has felt this way, but she does not show it as easily around Winterfell any more, though sometimes a blink escapes. She likes to think she too has grown in a way.

Her hair loose, kept out of her face by two strands bound into a clip on the back of her head, Ireyne wraps her Northerner styled furred cloak closer. Yet the sigil off the Targaryens rests pinned beneath her cloak and flashes with every step she takes.

Soon she leaves camp behind, directing herself farther and farther away from Winterfell. She walks for a while but it is not difficult to find Rhaegal or his brothers. She closes her eyes and can hear him in the distance and she knows he is close. She continues walking, her pants swishing beneath her white coat and fur cloak.

As she approaches, Ireyne smiles to find Drogon stepping closer a soft noise in his throat as he greets her. Her sniffs her coat softly and then looks up, His head above hers as he turns to look at Vyserion and Rhaegal.

Vyserion comes stepping to her as well, a quiet chirp in his throat. His nose is beside her and he sniffs and then proceeds to walk to the side. Ireyne continues on still, between the mass of scales of the three dragons and then she closes her eyes.

A smile reaches her lips as she feels warmth and breath and then scaly skin of unmistakably Rhaegal as he closes his eyes and chirps as well. Ireyen smiles as he softly bumps her and then reaches his head back and she opens her eyes.

The brunette reaches out her ungloved hand and strokes below his nostrils. She is happy to see him and she knows Rhaegal is as well.

£He looks at her excitedly and when she grins he knows that she is off the same mind as him. He sinks through his legs, belly and head down so that she can reach his side and climb up. She does, with more practised ease and then sinks through her own thighs to be seated on him.

Rhaegal sits up as Ireyne holds her hands flat on his skin, her eyes looking at the blue sky. Rhaegal growls softly as his body starts moving at a leisurely pace. He walks slowly, Ireyne still seated upright when to her surprise Drogon and Vyuserion groan and growl as well, looking at their brother. They seem to communicate with each other, Rhaegal's head turning, his eyes searching hers.

A happy laugh escapes Ireyne as she lays herself down on her moving companion, her hands softly gripping hold onto the spikes of his back. Then Rhaegal slightly moves his wings and his body lower and softly pushes himself up, wings spreading and beating to take up height. His wings beat as he calls his joy, his body moving in soft waves as he takes up height and height, Ireyne looking up, her hair swishing around her.

She's starting come into the clouds when she hears Drogon roar. She turns to look to the side and to her surprise Drogon is up in the air as well, beating to catch up to Rhaegal. Vyserion calls to them as he too pushes himself off into the air and both dragons start to take up height, following Rhaegal.

Ireyne grins as she moves with her companion, the green dragon roaring happily as his two brothers follow him and fly beside him.

The four of them are roaming through the clouds and the brunette breathes deep, realizing how amazing flying is yet again.

Rhaegal's head is turned forward and his body moves with his wings as finally Winterfell and Winterfell Village come into view.

Drogon roars loudly when he starts to descent and Rhaegal moves up his head before diving in a perfect round circle. Ireyne's eyes water as she follows the descent, Rhaegal's body slightly going ot the side as the winds veers below his wings. The army, still installing themselves, Northerners helping them, seem to freeze at the loud roar of Rhaegal.

He moves still downward, until he is but a few meters above the horses and people below. His wings beat as he veers slightly right and then moves his head down. Ireyne is still smiling when to her surprise no other then Lady Carstark, Lady Lyanna Mormont, Jon and Daavos as well as other gathered lords ride below them.

While Rhaegal veers right, roaring loudly, they seem to blink, gasp even turn white as ghosts when they see Ireyne on his back. Lady Mormont seems to be lost for words, Lady Carstark looks like she'll cry and some of the Northerner lords seem to be in disbelief.

Rhaegal's wings spreads and beat so that she can continue on. But before he takes up height again, Ireyne looks back, hair falling in her face, a smile on her face as she looks at the stupefied Northerners while Rhaegal flies straight on. Their surprise is however not stopped when Vyserion follows, chirping as he takes the same route and Drogon as last, roaring at the gathered people.

Then the four of them are up in the air before Ireyne turns on Rhaegal, asking him to veer to his right. The green dragon does without any complaint, softly growling in his throat. He circles Winterfell and then takes another small dive when they reach the rafters.

Ireyne locks eyes with Sansa as she holds onto Rhaegal and he flies slightly lower, growling and roaring, his wings beating as they fly over the rafters Sansa's shocked and incomprehensible look on the dragon that flies overhead, a Northern girl on his back. She follows him, and even steps closer and snow flies up around her but she turns back when a golden dragon flies overt hem as well, followed by a black dragon.

Below, the Northerners whisper in awe and shock as a girl on a green dragon, flying with a black and golden dragon side by side, disappears higher up in the sky.

When she's flown for a while and Drogon and Vyserion have each gone their direction, she bids Rhaegal to land. The green dragon does, immediately, his feet out first and then his wings. Ireyne slightly hobbles up with the impact before patting the green dragon. Then she sits up and climbs off his back before stroking his neck.

He chirps again and then flies up and away as Ireyne makes her way to Winterfell by foot.

-*-*-*-.

-" A dragon. She rides a dragon?" Sansa nearly shrieks as she, Jon, Daavos, Brienne and Tormund as well as Rhaenyra and Danaerys are gathered in the council room.

-" You did not tell me a girl we grew up with rode a dragon!" Ireyne is unfazed by her reaction. - " I saw no need to tell, My Lady."

-" No need to tell?" Arya shoots back. - " You sat on the back of an enormous fire-breathing flying beast, in between two gigantic creatures and flew with him as if it was the most natural to do. Not only that, you bid him to circle Winterfell without a blink."

-" Don't call Rhaegal a beast." Ireyne sputters. -"Rhaegal and I are friends, c companions. He chose me as his rider and I accepted. Dragons are highly intelligent, much more capable of understanding this world, the people in it and it's machinations then you think. I would not expect you to understand our bond. It cannot be understood by those who do not have it."

\- And I guess you can make him spit fire to." Sansa deadpans. Ireyne turns to her. -" If he is willing and I ask, or if we both want to. I would not expect you to understand. "

Sansa sighs. -" You've changed so much, Ireyne." Ireyne smiles at her words. " aye, I have. I am not only Ireyne, the simplistic girl of the baker anymore."

Then who are you." Arya sneers. Danaerys raises a brow. -" She is not obliged to tell you. She has no allegiance to you."

Ireyne smiles. -" I will tell you. I am Ireyne of the North, daughter of old baker Tom, may the seven rest his soul. I am subject and friend to Danaerys Stormborn and Rhaenyra Firewhispered, Princess of Dragonstone. I am rider and companion of one of the children of her Grace, Rhaegal of House Targaryen, a dragon. I am first lady in waiting and friend to the Unsullied and Dothraki.

I am Ireyne Northborn Fireraised, of Westeros, walking and living among dragons and serving along the fire resistant. That is who I am."

There is silence filling the room but she does not react. She simply turns and goes to leave.

Ireyne's vision is filled with the bucket she holds and so she does not see when she trips and two hands - one feminine wrapped in a white coat and one male, wrapped in armour help her steady.

" Are you okay, Ireyne?" Danaerys asks, a laugh in her voice. The young woman grins. -" Yeah..About that..transporting buckets in the cold North is a skill I need to remaster."

Though she and Jon do not talk yet, she smiles gratefully at him. " Thanks,..L-.." His brows furrow. -" Jon." It costs her difficulty to call him by that name.

It brings a familiarity that she is not willing to try again. The tensions seems to rise again until Danaerys turns, her white-blonde hair swinging around her like a blade. Ireyne immediately recognizes the two riders that approach her.

She follows well the conversation they are holding.

-How are my children?" Danaerys speaks in perfect Dothraki. The two horsemen nod. -" They eat well, though less then normal. It is nothing to be concerned about but it seems the north does not please them."

Jon is immediately alert. -" What is it?" Danaerys starts walking forward. -" The Dragons, they seem to have lost appetite." She and Jon Snow continue forward until the Khaleesi turns. -" You too, Ireyne, come."

The walk is short and the wind blows harshly when they approach the nest the dragons have made, cloaks billowing. Rhaenyra nor Vyserion are here. They've been going on long rides together to catch up on lost time and Ireyne suspects because Rhaenyra is scared Vyserion might be hurt again.

Today Rhaegal and Drogon are seated beside each other, both looking up at the approaching people. Drogon reaches out immediately to Danaerys to let him touch him while Rhaegal observes.

-" They do not like the North." Danaerys whispers while Jon, entranced stands beside Ireyne, watching the dragon up close. The brunette stands beside him, watching with a careful eye at their interactions.

Before Jon can touch him, Rhaegal slightly moves his head and blinks, a soft noise coming from his throat. He moves his head to Ireyne, asking her.

She smiles. " It's all right Rhaegal, he is a friend." Though her tone is cold and Rhaegal huffs at her he allows Jon to touch his snout for an instance.

Then Danaerys is already seated up Drogon. " Well, go on then." She says, impatient on her dragon. Ireyne and Jon both look up in surprise while Rhaegal nibbles on the carcasses of a goat he's just eaten."

-" Your Grace?" Ireyne asks, brows furrowed. -" Let's show Jon Snow how well a Northerner girl can ride a son of fire." She adds, one of her brows raises regally.

-" But..I don't know how to ride a dragon." Jon sputters while the young woman scoots sightly closer to Rhaegal who sniffs at her coat.

-" Nobody does, Jon snow, until they ride a dragon. Besides, you only have to hold on, Ireyne is the one riding. And she does a marvellous job at it."

Rhaegal's head seems to cock to the side watching the stranger beside him.

Ireyne waits for Khaleesi, realizing just what she is doing. She's teaching Jon Snow, the mighty lord of the North, a lesson for fighting with her.

Ireyne can't help but hide her laugh behind a cough at that.

-" But what..what if he doesn't want me too?" Jon asks, voice slightly raising in fear. The Northern woman turns, her beautiful face with certain exotic playfulness and power he's not seen before.

-" Then I..." She says as she touches Rhaegal's side, walking to him as he starts to lower his body and turns his head to lay it down so she can climb up.

-And I.." Danaerys supplies.

-"... Will have enjoyed your company, Jon Snow." Ireyne's eyes are half closed, a smirk on her face while Rhaegal brings himself completely down.

Then she turns and starts to climb up his sides, Rhaegal's wings stretching and moving so that she can find her seat. Soon enough she is seated at the front, the dragon breathing in excitement beneath her.

It's been long since they've flown together.

Jon clears his throat. " Go on." Ireyne says, mocking him while Danaerys grins. -" You have my permission. I allow you." She says, as she waits. Rhaegal moves beneath her, impatient to fly while Jon tries to climb up.

Ireyne turns to see his hand patting around Rhaegal's back. The green dragon huffs and makes small noises and then he hefts his wing up so that his body tilts slightly right and Jon slides onto his back.

Ireyne can't help but smirk at this, quickly hiding her grin from the struggling lord on her dragon's back. Eventually he scoots forward until he is seated behind her, pushing his coat out of the way.

He turns to Danaerys, eyes wide. -" What do I hold on to?" He says, panicked. Danaerys moves with Drogon who is also impatiently waiting and then she looks at him with brows raised.

\- " Whatever you can hold onto." Jon looks deadly pale and stricken with fear at her and that is Ireyne's cue. With a smile she immediately grasps two of the spikes on Rhaegal's back, at the end of his neck and then lays herself down.

Jon just has a moment to look in panic at Danaerys before, throwing his body against that of Ireyne and then Rhaegal spreads his wings and they are up in the sky, flying with fasts beats of his wings to the blue air above.

Rhaegal takes height and screams in contentment as his body moves and his wings pound to take up speed. His head moves in a wavelike movement, as he growls and roars his contentment to the sky. The dragon turns his body at Ireyne's bidding, his right wing rising up and his other wing down, until they hang diagonally in the sky.

Jon makes an uncomfortable " ooow"-sound behind her as he starts to slip off and then quickly rights himself before Rhaegal banks more horizontally and continues his flight towards Winterfell.

Winterfell comes into view and Rhaegal dives down, pounding his great wings overt hem, scaring the crowds of people below. Ireyne laughs, loud and uncontrollable as Jon continues screaming in what she presumes is fear as her companion calls again and then turns, banking his other wing up so that Ireyne, still holding onto her friend, and Jon, cramping to hold onto her waist, hang to the left. Rhaegal's fins move in time with the wind and Ireyne hefts a hand, loosing one of the spikes on his neck to stroke his scaly skin.

-" Is that a good idea?!" Jon shouts against the cold howling wind. The brunette strokes his fins and then grins cruelly.

-" Why not?" She yells back at the person seated behind her, but his answer is swallowed as for a moment the green dragon flies straight, Ireyne looking down at the busy camp below. Then he makes another noise and his wings bank to the left and she and Jon hang to the left as well.

She grins as Jon mumbles below his breath, oomphing and making small noises in his throat, swallowing visibly. Rhaegal continues flying and Ireyene watches below and grins at the stunned faces of Varys, Ser Daavos and Tyrion, who stands beside them, a screaming Jon with fluttering cloak on his back.

Rhaegal rights himself so that he is back horizontally while Jon grasps her harder around her middle, slightly falling forward as Rhaegal beats his wings. Ireyne smiles again when suddenly Drogon flies over them until he dives to fall into place before them, his long tail swishing with the wind. Danaerys turns to look back at Jon and Ireyne, a smile on her face.

Drogon continues to take up height, Rhaegal following in his wake, excited. Then suddenly Drogon dives and Rhaegal bow his head slightly to the side, Jon swallowing audibly as the wind turns Ireyne's cheeks rosy. The large green dragon seems to be static for a moment before diving down as well, a large wooded area covered in snow below them.

\- " Jon look, how beautiful!" She yells over Rhaegal's content noises. Jon looks below him and then her companion dives down towards the trees, his body just banking horizontally and touching the top of the covered trees, a storm of snow following in his wake.

Drogon is before them, flying relaxed and the other dragon follows his example, flying lower near the trees until suddenly the black dragon dives deep down below, his large black body disappearing from sight.

-" Hold on!" Ireyne calls over her shoulder. She has to hold in her laughter when she sees Jon's worried face, realizing they are flying towards a large rift in the snow-covered landscape.

The white ground disappears to reveal a large hidden rift with rocks. Just an instant Rhaegal seems to stay afloat and then Ireyne, grasping herself better follows his movement as the dragon looks down and his body, in a perfect horizontal line, starts the descent.

Just before the dragon goes down the brunette hears the Lord of the North make a frightened " urgh"-noise before they are diving, and he holds on to her middle, his face nearly in her neck. Their cloaks flutter in the wind, seemingly dancing as Rhaegal, flies in a straight line down the mountain wall.

-" Go Rhaegal!" Ireyne screams and he makes a content noise in his throat while he dives down faster, faster, harder, wings slightly pulled back and unmoving on the currents of air. Ireyne's eyes water but she grits her teeth and alignes herself better, meeting the ground head on. Jon closes his eyes to the snow and wind but she continues looking, happy.

And then, when they are near the ground Rhaegal opens his wings wide and he falls slightly back, beating his wings to fly horizontally into the rift.

Drogon is before him, following the naturally made path, his brother behind him. Jon's eyes are now open, watching his surroundings in wonder while Ireyne relaxes her grip.

They continue flying in between the cliffs, Jon slightly falling to his side when Rhaegal pulls himself straighter until both dragons take up air again, to fly above solid ground.

\- " Ireyne, can you..can you land? It was wonderful, but i can't feel my legs any more." Ireyne nods. - " As you wish, Jon." The green dragon banks to the right, to start to land. The brunette grins back at Danaerys's grinning face until Drogon follows.

Rhaegal lands, claws out and then his wings, lowering his body so Jon can step down. Ireyne smiles at him as Danaerys steps down Drogon as well and the two approach.

She too climbs down Rhaegal, pats Drogon and then stands between them as Jon and the Queen walk ahead. She knows these waterfalls and she is glad Jon has shown Dany how beautiful the north can be.

Ireyne can catch just a _" you have ruined horses for me"_ and the Khaleesi's laughter before they continue on. Ireyne stands beside Rhaegal and smiles as Jon and Danaerys kiss, a noise made by both dragons making Jon stop and look up and Daanerys as well.

The two dragons continue moving, moving their wings and watching the couple.

Then they resume kissing and Ireyne smiles until she catches Jon's eyes opening and catching Rhaegal's eyes. The dragon stares at him, inhaling through his nose and the way they stare at each other just..Ireyne can't help it, she start laughing loudly from her gut, nearly expelling her lungs while she coughs and laughs loudly.

-" Ahahahahahahahahahah!" -" Ireyne?" Danaerys turns to her but there is a smile in her voice. At the girl's laughter Rhaegal makes a small inquisitive noise before his nose snuffs her hair and then he moves his head to touch her body.

\- " You should have seen Jon's face." Ireyne is still laughing, tears forming in her eyes. -" While Rhaegal stared at him. Hahahah!"

Drogon makes a loud noise as well, he and his brother looking at each other and seemingly talking while Ireyne tries to dry her eyes. - " Glad to be of service." Jon jokes but his face relaxes as he embraces the Khaleesi. The brunette smiles and then turns to leave.

A few days later Rhaenyra walks on her own in the great halls of Winterfell, still trying to get feeling with the place. She must admit however she is already missing Dragonstone. Lord snow has seemed troubled lately, perhaps due to the revelation that has made Rhaenyra once again fight with her little sister.

A family, a house, the Tarlys, coldly murdered. She still remembers the sad and grieved face of the man that saved Jorah, when the news was brought to him. The realization of what Danaerys had done, though somewhere she understood her little sisters' ideology, she had knocked on her sisters door at night, had a screaming match calling her all possible foul things.

Since then they had not spoken. But right now the oldest Targaryen does not want to think of the icy relationship between her and Danaerys. She looks around when she spots the young brother of Jon Snow, Bran, in his wheelchair. It's already getting dark when she approaches him.

-"What are you doing?" She drawls, her tone light. The young Stark looks at her and then seemingly smiles. - "Waiting for an old friend."

Before she can ask what he means, she follows his gaze. Her heart nearly stops in her chest and all the memories of when she was but a small child come back to her. Jaimie Lannister, the man who murdered her own father, who made her fatherless and became part of the cause she has had no home for so long, looks around Winterfell when his gaze crosses over to Bran.

Hate and anger start burning low in her stomach and a need to throttle the man fills her. His face seems to go from surprised to panicked to fear when his gaze crosses Bran and then he seems to go to nearly deadly fear, as if he's seen a ghost when his eyes cross the cold blazing, furious and hateful look of the princess of Dragonstone.

 **-" Kingslayer."** She spits, her eyes spitting fire. Jaimie still stands still with fear and when he looks at one of the children of the king he murdered he understands why they call them dragons.

She might not spit fire, but make no mistake, Rhaenyra of Dragonstone is a dragon through and through, like the Khaleesi and another woman rumoured to be as powerful as them.

He knows, ooh he knows, and he feels like a sword is cutting with cold steel on his neck, eady to cut his head off.

 **-" Murderer of my father."**


	23. Chapter 23

They've been arguing for so long, yet to Rhaenyra and Danaerys the solution is simple.

Jaime Lannister, the kingslayer, stands before them, face drawn, that of a man who knows his fate will be decided today.

-" To me the solution is simple." Rhaenyra spits, interrupting Brienne's vying for his life, Sansa's and Daanerys' arguing and jon a in between it all.

Her words silence everyone. Danaerys looks up, as does Sansa.

Rhaenyra stalks closer, hair swinging on her back ,as her purple eyes focus on the man in the middle of the hall.

-"And what is that solution?" Jon pries, brow furrowed. Rhaenyra arches a brow. -" We kill him, lord Snow, it's as simple as that."

Protest rises form Brienne and Tyrion.

-"He.."

-" This man _killed the king_ of the seven kingdoms. He killed my FATHER!" Rhaenyra screams in hot fury, uncontrolled for the first time in a long long time.

\- " I don't care if my father was a good man or not. He swore to protect the king and killed him! Not only that, he tried to kill Me, and Danaerys and Vyserys. All that lannister scum and Baratheon did!"

She turns to to the kingslayer, standing up to his height. -" Look at me, if you have the guts." She snarls. -" Look at us, the children of the man you murdered, if you dare."

But he doesn't look up. She sneers. -" That's what I thought, a coward."

Then Rhaenyra turns to Danaerys. -" You are the queen, it's your decision, but if it were up to me..."

Danaerys slightly bows forward, a brow raised, but face cold with anger. - " Then what _would_ you do, Sister?"

-" Scum like him is not worthy of dragon fire. I would kill him the same way he did our father."

-" But it is not up to you, Princess." Sansa interjects. -" It is up to Jon-.."

-" Up to Danaerys and Jon." Ireyne says from beside Sansa.

-" Very well." Danaerys says. -" What is your decision, lord Snow?" Jon seems uncomfortable, especially now that he has the two Targaryen's staring at him with unhidden distaste.

Then he sighs. " We can use every man we can get."

-" _**Bullshit!**_ " Rhaenyra scream is Old Valyrian and then she turns, walking harsly through the lines of man gathered and slamming the big doors on her way out.

This time she does not interject when Danaerys when she turns furious to Sansa and Jon, and with venom in her voice questions their decision.

She does not intervene when Dany and Tyrion fight, she leaves them to their own devices and breezes past in the great stonehalls of Winterfell.

The oldest Targaryen stops after walking for who knows how long and then she stops. Her hand rests on the cold stone walls, not as comforting as dragonstone, her home, and then breaks.

Tears start to come unbidden. She had not cried for her father in years. She had not but now, she can't help it. Rhaenyra huffs, her chest expanding in loud sobs as she cries for her dead father, though a bad man, still hers. She cries for her innocent mother and the pain she had to endure at their father's hands. She cries for her brother Rhaegar and her sister-in-law Elia. She cries for her nephew and niece murdered in cold blood and she cries for the fact she's only learned in the previous days the hound, Arya's so loved companion, I was responsible for her family's death.

She cries for Vyserys, warped by the happenings in their family, how cruel he became, and his death.

She cries for Danaerys and everything her little sister has been going through,for the dragon she almost lost and the fear of what is to come.

The flood has come and it will not stop, the gates broken open. Her head rests against the cold stones, eyes pinched closed as the metal of the pin her hair scrapes against the wall and tears wet her cheeks and her chin.

Who knows for how long she stays there. But time passes as she continues crying, no one a witness to her plea.

When she calms down, Rhaenyra's eyes open and tears still fall from her eyes, but she's silent. The eerie sound of wheels on stone reach her ears first.

Brandon Stark, the broken comes riding up to her in his wheelchair.

-" I thought you could not push your wheelchair yourself?" She asks with a bite in her tone. Bran simply looks up at her with a small smile. -'' I can, it just tires me out."

A small hopeless laugh leaves Rhaenyra.

I hoped to find you." He continues. Rhaenyra turns, her back against the wall. -" You let him live and you knew he was coming." she accuses, sneering.

Bran is unfazed, face unemotional.

\- " He is useless to me, dead. And we will need him yet. His role has not been done."

Then his eyes focus again on her. -" I will never forgive him if that is what you think." She sneers.

Bran only smiles, unfazed again. - " I will not forgive him either. It is he who made sure I could never walk again. But then again, without his course of actions taken, I would not have become what I am now. Many things would not have happened had he not done what he did. "

Rhaenyra shrugs uncommittedly. -" Did you especially come here to tell me that?" She quips. Bran shakes his head. -"No, I find your company just agreeable. There is something in you, lady Rhaenyra, that makes the dull life of Winterfell brighten.

A small smile forms on her face. -" Are you flirting with me?" Was he? Bran's face is still the same without any emotions.

-" Three eyed ravens don't flirt." He say before turning. Rhaenyra arches a brow. -" Sure. Do you want me to escort you to the library?" Bran nods as Rhaenyra starts pushing the chair in front of her.

She's never entertained the thought of a relationship with a man. Whether it is friendship or romance. He focus has always been her family.

Yet, there is something in the Stark's aloof outside and character that interests her.

They might become friends and though she recoils at Sansa and Arya, she does not when she thinks of bran.

To his credit, Jamie Lannister stays away from the Targaryen girls as much as possible. Rhaenyra still stalks among the castle of Winterfell but all northerners stay clear of her. There is something in her gaze that scares them and something in her walk that falters them. Rhaenyra Targaryen is a dragon personified, as ruthless and dangerous as the dragon she rides.

She ignores Jon now, as does her little sister, their relationship in a bind now that they know that he chooses the side of the Lannister yet again. It is with these thoughts that, when the sky is dark and the torches on, she finds her little sister on the rafters.

-"Dany?" Rhaenyra whispers softly, the stone face of Danaerys turning to reveal a small crack. Her brows are furrowed. As if something happened.

\- "Rhaerhae..." When she says that name, Rhaenyra knows its serious. Danaerys only called her that when she was a babe and could not speak her name.

For all the years she's been alive and reunited with her sister, never has the Dragonqueen used her old nickname. It means she is insecure and uncertain, fragile and scared of something.

\- "What is it? Did someone hurt you?" Danaerys shakes her head. "No.. Jon.. He..he told me he is a Targaryen."

It feels as if a door has slammed on her face. -"A Targaryen? But how..." Danaerys sighs. "The son of Lyanna and Rhaegar Apparently they were married."

"Bullshit !" Rhaenyra whispers and then takes hold of Danaeyrs hand, tearing down the stairs, ignoring Danaerys startled yelp. Before long they stand before the library when the oldest pushes the door open.

Jon and Samwell, Bran, they all stand together.

-"YOU!" Rhaenyra roars, pointing a finger at Jon. -" What are these lies of being a Targaryen?!"

-"We have proof!" Samwell counters. Rhaenyra nearly shoots him down with her eyes. -"What proof?"

She grasps the paper in Sam's hand to read it. Her heart nearly shatters.

It is true. A recording of Lyanna's and Rhaegar's marriage. She's always adored her brother, but now she cant help but curse his past folly. When she looks up at Bran , she knows enough. He knows, he has seen and it is the truth.

-"Jon has right to teh throne." Sam says. -"He will never be a king or an heir to the throne to me!" Rhaenyra hisses. -" The only rightful queen is my sister."

\- "Legally speaking..."

-"Damn you! Damn you all! Has she not done enough for you?" Rhaenyra screeches. -"She nearly tore her family bonds apart... For you! She risked her life for you and your stupid northerners and now you would turn your back on your queen?! He will never be a king to me! You hear me!? NEVER SHALL A SON OR DAUGHTER OF FIRE ACCEPT THIS MAN AS A KING! "

Then she turns to Jon snow but he comes in between them. "I don't want it! The throne is for Dany." Rhaenyra arches a brow.

" If so,you shall address her as queen, Jon Snow." Rhaenyra spits. Danaerys's brows furrow. - " Rhaeny.."

She turns to Jon Snow, her purple eyes furious. -" I don't care if your are a Targaryen by birth or not, I don't care if you have right to the throne or not. You will never be a king to me. And if you are serious, you will address your queen in company as such. Or is that to much to ask, Snow?"

Jon Snow looks her straight in the eye, his face pinched in an awkward thinned mouth. -" What I and Dany do is between us, lady Rhaenyra." The Oldest Targaryen laughs humourlessly. -" Lady it is suddenly huh? Where is the respect you showed me before Snow? It seems you are not such a good ruler after all." She taunts.

-" Rhaenyra!' Danaerys hisses but her sister takes no heed.

" First you accept a murderer of kings among us and then you show no respect to the sister of your queen. You are falling low, lord Snow."

Samwell frowns. - " But they are a couple.."

Rhaenyra laughs again. - " There is a long way between lovers and getting married. If you ever wish my allowance of this union, you will treat me with the respect I deserve.." Danaerys shakes her head. - " right now, I don't want to think about it..I..."

Pale as the snow outside of Winterfell, Danaerys turns and then starts walking out. Rhaenyra shoots an angry look at them, and then steps up to Jon, her mouth to his ear.

-" If you or your family ever tries to take the throne from my sister, _I will personally see_ to your destruction. Am I clear Jon Snow?!" She hisses it so lowly Jon's stomach goes cold. Then she shoots another angry look at them and follows her sister out the door. Because for all their strength and Rhaenyra's threats, they are well aware of the problem. Jon, as a male, has more right to the throne than Dany.

But Rhaenyra will not allow it. Danaerys will be the only queen the seven kingdoms will see and if Jon Snow or his helpers as much as try for it, Rhaenyra will unleash a whole new war on them.

Both sisters are silent as they walk, but hold each other's hands all the way back up, holding on to each other. But they do not have long to think for soon sounds the alarm bells.

The night king has finally come.

-" What are you doing?" Ireyne startles, nearly throwing her goblet of wine away. With flushed cheeks she turns to find no one but Jorah. -" Jorah." She smiles, though uncomfortable. She's been avoiding the man lately, or well,ever since they've come back from the unfortunate happenings behind the wall.

Jorah has always been a friend to her, kind and wise, with a heart of gold. How can she possibly explain him that along the way she has fallen in love with him? Especially after it is clear to everyone he adores their Khaleesi so much?

-" I'm waiting on..Well...The arrival of the nightking I suppose." Ireyne sighs. - " I hate it though, the waiting."

She sits back down, her eyes pinched closed. Jorah's armour clings when he sits beside her. - " Do not be afraid Lady Ireyne, Rhaegal will protect you."

-" But who will protect him? I could not bear going through what Rhaenyra went. It devastated her. I could not bear such a loss again." Jorah watches her before taking hold of a cup as well and pouring ale. - " You refer to your feelings for Jon Snow. He has hurt you..deeply."

She sighs, turning her eyes to him. -" I have forgiven him of course..And i wish him the best of luck with the Khaleesi, they both deserve some luck and peace..but..It hurt me so much..I know it will hurt only more if Rhaegal dies...I would loose a part of myself.. And I don't want that... He is to dear to me."

Tears brim in the brunette's eyes but she pushes them away. Jorah looks at her. - " Aye..I can understand..The dragons, I'm close to them as well in a way. I saw them grow up, seeing those magnificent creatures fall down again would be a tragedy."

The Jorah's hands take hold of her hands and squeeze hers. - " Don't worry, you'll be all right." She smiles, heart pounding.

Is it the wine or the fear before the fight that makes her bold? She does not know; but at that moment she knows what to do. - " Then there is one more thing left to do." She mumbles.

Ireyne than hefts her head, thinking of Raneyra's words that she must bow down to no one and musters up her courage.

She squeezes back the knights' hands and the looks him straight in the eyes. -" Ser Jorah Mormont,...I'm falling in love with you." She expects an acceptance but denial or a soft rebuke that he cannot return her feelings or in the worst case, his hands pulling back and him leaving.

But Ser Jorah does not. He merely smiles, kind and gentle, continuing to look at her. -" I know." Immediately Ireyne flushes red, a blush rising to her cheeks. Ser Jorah smiles at her. -" It seems the Khaleesi was right." His hands still squeeze hers.

-" I am starting to fall in love with you as well, young Northerner."

Ireyne's mind is blown. - " But you were in love with the Khaleesi." He nods. - " I was...But feelings can change, little one. They've started changing ever since you took care of the dragons in the pit." Ireyne frowns. " But Daario said that you had declared your love to her."

At that a laugh escapes Ser Jorah. -" It seems he tried to throw you off, like I asked. I told the Khaleesi I loved her indeed but not the same...I had started to see her as family by then. But I was sick with greyscale and not sure I would heal. I did not want to burden you with the knowledge I started developing feelings where it was almost certain I would die."

Ireyne splutters, then frowns. -" I..I.." Then she looks up at him, still that look of panic in her eyes. But there is that definite feeling for longing as well. She's just not fully ready yet.

Like the wise man he is, Jorah smiles again and then presses a kiss to her brow. - " We'll take it as slow as you like. Get time to get to know each other better and when you trust us enough, we can move forward. I'm not going anywhere, Ireyne, not now I know you have the same feelings." They stay like that for a while, and when others join them and Podrick starts singing, it does not even bother her so much the kingslayer is seated next to her.

But then sounds the alarm bell. They stand and bustle around each other. Ireyne starts making her way to join the Khaleesi and Princess Rhaenyra before looking back one last time.

Jorah looks at her with a gentle smile and then nods his head.

A soft smile plays on her lips as she nods back and then starts walking, not looking back as she walks into the cold night air, ready to fight for her life and those around her.


End file.
